One Night Out
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: REVISED! ROMY! Jean dumped Scott and Rogue and him becomes an icon, what if the two get back together after four years? What will Rogue do when a certain someone wants her, the same way she wants Scott... will she push love away?
1. Secret Feelings

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**I decided to revise and edit this fiction, I reread it last night and saw so many errors… gosh… anyway, the story wouldn't be changed, just grammar logistics and stuff… **

**Btw… I changed my pen name, -sexy.butterfly now ziRi.butterfly don't forget ü**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** The characters will have no powers since having such will just complicate the story, although they would still be staying in the Xavier mansion.

**INFO:** Remy – 19

Scott, Jean ,Wanda and Pietro -18

Rogue, Kitty – 17

Kurt - 16

**Chapter 1- Secret Feelings**

"Hey Rogue, what's up?"

"Nothing kit, Ah just have something in mind, that's all"

"It's Scott isn't it? You know, I really don't get it why you are head over heels for him, well I know that's he's somewhat like the bomb but, somewhat not your type either, and besides isn't it hard for you to stay in this mansion with him and Jean always making out?"

"Ah know that, but like ya said, he's nice, what's not ta love after all, ah have feelings too. But ah don't know why, ah mean it's not lahke ah have a choice, cuz if ah do, ah would have never liked him anyway, it's hard being unnoticed and having ta do all sorts o things fo them both witout actually feelin jealous, but dats all ah can do, dats meh…"

"Then why don't you tell him, he might change his mind, and besides he's goin to college now and you wouldn't want to miss seeing him without telling him at least how you feel"

"What? You must be out of yo' mind, ah wouldn't do that, and we'll still see him, when we have special classes here in the mansion and during not so busy week ends."

"Yeah but not as often as you see him now, as he is right across your room, and besides your just going to tell him you like him, mot marry him."

"But still, oh fahne, I will, but it's gonna take more than courage ta do that…" Rogue stated after feeling that arguing with Kitty is not worth her while.

"If you need help, I am like at the bar."

As Kitty was about to leave Rogues room, there was a knock on the door. Then Rogue got the door as Kitty decided to stick around waiting for the visitor, silently hoping that it will be Scott, she giggled as she realized that she was right.

"Hey Rogue may I borrow your tennis racket?"

Rogue stunned, opened the door, looking stiff as she answered "Yeah sure, what do ya need it for?"

"Mine was destroyed last time we played and I was hoping I could ask you a favor and let me borrow it for the whole week because, we have tennis classes in college and my money to buy new ones are yet to come, and I figured that since I won't be here for while, you won't be playing much either."

"Oh so you're like playing tennis together, am Rogue, earth to Rogue?" Kitty gave a nudge to her friend when she realized that the other girl was lost for words

"Oh s-sure, a-and besides ah can't help to feel quite responsible fo that, by the way Scott ah'm sorry" Rogue muttered trying to hide the blush, and as she reached to get her racket, Kitty exclaimed a squeal

"Bout what? My racket? Don't worry about it. That was totally an accident." asked Scott reaching for Rogue's tennis racket. "Rogue thanks for this, I owe you another one."

"Oh don't mention it, ah…" A disrupting knock broke Rogue from her current trance that made Kitty squeal a disappointing OHHH this time.

"Hey Scott there you are, I've been looking all over for you, it's time to pack." And with that Jean scooped up Scott's face and gave him a light kiss.

"Oh shish can't you guys like do that somewhere else… cause some people are totally grossed out, or tired from you making out like all the time."

"Sorry Kit I just missed Scott that's all"

"Now isn't that sweet, come on let's pack now…" and just as he was about to close the door, he looked back at the two girls and said.

"Rogue thanks for this, I can't count how much you've actually helped me, and this really means a lot, thanks for being a very great friend… I am glad to know that someone will always be there when I need somebody, goodbye and see you next week"

"Yeah Scott, Ah'll always be here for you…" she closed the door and thought to herself 'and ah will always love ya, no matter how it hurts'

That dinner Rogue felt lonely again, the same feeling that went over her when her father Logan decided to leave and look for her real mother, or her remains or so she thought, she has been staying in the mansion ever since with a lot of other kids including her half brother Kurt and her step brothers Pietro and Wanda **(just so you know, Rogue's real parents is Logan and someone else who died already, then Logan remarried Mystique and they had a son Kurt then the two divorced and then Mystique married Magneto who had 2 kids Pietro and Wanda, hope I made that clear… nobody's a villain here but that doesn't mean that they are all goody two shoes people)** they have been pretty nice, but Rogue can't help feeling that everyone who gets really near her is bound to leave her, and her theory is starting to be justified by Scott's leaving, even though she knows that he won't be totally gone, she still feels empty as she was before.

"Honey what's wrong?" Rogue's step sister Wanda asked while placing her hand over the younger girl's shoulder.

"Nothin' Wanda just tired, ah think ah will go to my room now, see ya'll in the morning"

With that Rogue went up to her room and cried her heart out. The next morning Rogue tried to act normal as if she was feeling okay, but Kitty knew better, cause behind those wonderful green eyes that mutters I am okay, is a heart that's wounded for the first person that she ever loved aside from the broken past she left behind.

**(.) Quite short? Did you like it? Not? Let me know what you think**

**Please review… (.)**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** Thanks for all those who reviewed you keep me going and going and going. Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Chapter 2 – The Unexpected Visitor**

The mansion was all quiet except for the playing of the other students inside the living room, in other words all their screaming and roaring can't be heard in the other vicinities of the mansion whether inside or outside.

Rogue seeing the current tranquility around the residence, decided that amidst her depression, now is the perfect time to freshen up and have some time for herself, and so she decided to head out for the pool, she didn't understand why, but she went into her room to get her newly bought bikinis, the top was with a thin spaghetti strap in shades of emerald green matching her eyes, the back was nothing more than a string, so plain and yet so bare, enough to make all the guys drool their lungs out. The other half of the suit was a low cut black bikini with stripes of the same shade of green. These are things that she wouldn't dare to wear in the presence of any other human being not because there was something to hide but because aside from her emotions, her perfect porcelain body is her most priced secret.

She was already in the mode of enjoyment in the waters of the pool when she heard a very familiar sweet and sexy voice right behind her.

"Well bonjour chere, what's a tres belle femme like you doin here all alone, mind if a join ya?"

Rogue turned around to the man right behind her and her usually cold attitude would ask her to shout at the person who disturbed her peace but when she did she came face to face with the next best thing to male perfection. She looked up at him with awe from the pool and asked herself 'what is that Cajun doin here?' before answering with her usual cold demeanor to hide her inner thoughts

"Firstly it's non o' ya business what ah am doin, now if ya don't mind… ah would like some peace and quiet." Then she turned around only to feel a splash of water on her back.

"Now, Remy got yer attention"

"Now what Cajun?" she practically shouted, a little angry and frustrated, but Remy just gave the southern gal his famous smirk.

Remy a man of nineteen, was a member of the thieves guild, "the prince of thieves" as they called him and he came from a very prominent family of France, the LeBeau's. Honestly from his current state in life he can practically get whatever it is that he wants money, car, mansions and he is expert at poker that very much gives him the ladies he wants, all that, not including his inborn charms. But somehow Rogue seems to be his center of attention, the only real gem in a sand of stones, and he knew for a fact that she hit him at his heart, big time.

The two southerners have known each other from way back; they met each other at the train station at New Orleans going to the Northern part of the states, fortunately Rogue at that time was searching for her mom whom she found out to be dead and Remy was running away from an engagement that he doesn't want to be part of, both felt comfortable with each other right away. There on that night, they found the comfort they are looking for in each other's arms and they instantly hit it off and became friends, but Remy felt something for the younger gal, not just friendship but a deeper feeling, but whatever it is, he just shrugged it away, after all he was young and naïve.

Rogue invited him to the school where her dad and step mom are teaching, and because when she gets back to the institute she has to tell her father that her real mom died already, she asked Remy that she needed all the support she could get, so she asked him to come back with her, so he agreed.

Everything seemed well between them and with the other students of the institute but for some reason, after graduation Remy went away from the mansion and was never heard from again, until now.

"Yah know what Cajun, ah am not in the mood fo' any o yer pep talks right now."

"Ah ain't pep talkin chere, it's just you ah cared about ya and ya seem to be troubled, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's nothing really" Rouge said calming down… a bit

"Chere why are ya so stubborn, you know Remy be here fo you, no matter what, you can tell me anything"

"No Cajun, dis is none of ya business!"

"Tis be about the family? Or yer heart?"

With that comment Remy pulled a string and Rogue completely snapped without her meaning it.

"Ya know this has nothing ta do wit yah, so don't push it cause yah don't really care as a matter of fact, ya juz show off ya ass coz ya think ah am some kind o challenge, someone dat ya can't get wit the snap o yer fingers. Well ah don't even know why you came back, coz ah am better off without ya. And let meh tell ya dis, as much as you hated being a mud faced creature, that's how much ah hate you, and one more thing don't go steppin' on other people's mess when you ain't part of it… D'accord!" Rogue said that more of a command than a question, and with that said she stormed out of the pool, grabbed her towel and went straight to the mansion, bumping into one of the students.

Apparently the other students, who happened to come out supposedly to play soft ball in the back yard, ended up watching heated argument between the two, feeling some sort of strong emotion themselves that left them speechless in the spot where they are standing.

XXX

AN: At Rogue's room, later that night

"Hey Rogue, mind if I like come in?"

"No it's fahne, come on in Kit"

"What's up, I've never seen so, like that angry before."

"Yeah Ah know, Ah didn't mean to, it just came out of meh, really, ah don't know what ta do, he just annoyed meh and pissed meh off… a lot. Yah get the picture"

"Well I am sure, he just cared look I know I am like not in the position to say this but I like totally think that he is so much in love with you as you are with Scott and maybe you could like you know give him a chance, pick up where you left off."

"Ah dunno Kit, its juz all too much fo meh to handle, and besides we aren't pickin' up anything coz we didn't have anythin' in the first place."

"Ah know one way or another you liked him too, back in your trip four years ago, Wanda said that Remy was "your great comforter" the one you confided to about your mom's death… I must admit he was the first one to melt that hard heart of yours."

"True, but that was years ago, ah don't feel the same way fo him now as ah did before, and ah knew that maybe it was juz plain infatuation, and ah probably chose him as my shock absorber because he is de only one available and the only one at reach during that time."

"And you didn't even like tried"

"God knows ah tried, ah really did… but he left meh, and so did the things ah taught ah felt fo him"

"You know, maybe he's like the one for you, I've seen the way he looks at you, and it's not like he wants to take off your clothes or something… but it's like he wants to spend his whole life with you. And besides it's like totally obvious that the reason he came back to Bayville and to the mansion is you.

"…" Rogue said nothing totally oblivious to what was happening right in front of her except for the words that left Kitty's mouth and in her amazement she found herself nodding in agreement to what Kitty told her.

"Rogue?"

"Y-yeah well, ah guess he deserves my sorry. Ah should probably give him a chance, but Scott… oh forget it…Well sorry is enough for now… ah think"

XXX

At the kitchen

"What is up with you and with that touch-me-not-sister of mine?" Pietro asked as Kurt, Remy and himself are drinking beer in the kitchen.

"Nothin mon ami, Remy guesses that she juz had other things in mind dats all"

"Well vhat vrings ya hir Gambit? Could I still call you zhat athough maybe you lost your touch on poker as you did wit ze ladies?"

"Do you want t try Remy's hand again mon ami?"

"No juz askin, honestly I zont want t lost money again."

"Well Remy is still de ladies man, only your tres belle sister is not juz any ordinary femme, she is someone special, and if yer askin as to why Remy's here, it's simple really, Remy want to be wit his chere."

After a few more minutes of talk, Rogue entered the kitchen, and she looked around and a smile formed on her face 'Juz what ah was lookin fo'

"Hey guys, ah'd like ta talk to the Cajun fo a sec, is dat alright?"

"Oh sure sis, come on Kurt…" then the two left the room so that Remy and Rogue could talk alone.

"Ahm sorry for what happened dis morning, ah-ahm it's juz dat…"

"Remy hit the spot again… non chere Remy should be de one that's sorry, didn't mean ta hurt yer feelings chere."

"It's okay… ah guess we both each other an apology"

"Oui, so… we bon?" (AN: bon mean's good)

"Oui, and swamp rat, thanks" Rogue muttered before leaving the kitchen after getting an apple from the fridge.

"Thanks fo' what chere?" Remy asked

"Fo putting up wit me, no one's been doin dat lately."

"It's okay Remy wud do anything fo ma chere."

Rogue simply nodded, said goodnight and walked outside the hallway to her room.

"And chere fo the record, I really do care fo you… goodnight, Remy will always watchin' you."

Rogue blushed a little but as she turned around not knowing what to say, she was shocked to find that Remy was already gone, she was glad cause she did not know what to say to him after that but she is quite disappointed too but she easily shrugged it off and went to her room.

**That's it for chapter two, I revised this one too… well you know what to do… R&R!**


	3. Closer

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** Thanks for all those who reviewed you keep me going and going and going. Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Chapter 3 – Closer**

The next day Rogue woke up with an enlightened aura and the words happy written all over her face, although she doesn't know what caused her naturally unhappy façade to change it's courses, she just couldn't cared less, all she knew was that she was liking the feeling of being able to smile for real.

She hit the showers after the mind bugging approaches of Remy's image in her head, she rubbed her temples as she made her plans for the day ahead. After that she went in her closet to grab herself some clothes, she wore a tight fitting black shirt that says "Don't Touch" on it, and blue faded jeans to match with it came her favorite black boots. She admired herself in the mirror, then giving herself a satisfied look, she head on downstairs to grab something to eat, after all what's a day without juice.

Rogue went inside the kitchen shocked at the silence indicating that no one was around at the moment 'Funny this is a surprise, where is everyone, oh well this is juz what ah need, some peace and quiet.'

"Like give me back my wallet Kurt" Kitty's voice trailed in the room

"Well am zorry to vomvard your ztuff vut I think zhat I am gonna keep dis till you give me back ma shoes!"

"Like I didn't took it"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Zid too, vesides who else vould hav taken it?"

"Hey scarlet princess, what's the rush? Why don't you give your Toady a hug?"

"Iew Toad! If you don't stop calling me that I'll grind your head in the toaster for sure!"

"Hey Wanda, I found this red underwear inside Toad's room, if I am not mistaken, I take it's yours."

"Pietro, give that back! TOAD!! I am gonna get you for this."

Loud crashing of plates and pans can be heard inside the kitchen that was silent a few moments ago, and at that moment the room was a total chaos as Kitty, Kurt, Wanda and Toad ran around the kitchen shouting at each other looking like little kids with Pietro and the other students laughed around like crazed lunatics.

Rogue who was stunned at the moment was deliberately regretting that she thanked God for a peaceful and serene kitchen a while ago. She sighed in defeat knowing that the present chaos won't turn the way she wanted, she quickly finished her sandwich and then headed out the balcony.

"So much for peace and quiet" she said out loud… she just stood there obviously thinking of Scott. She was once again taken aback in surprise when a hand suddenly tapped her shoulder, she looked up hoping that somehow it would be him, sadly, it wasn't; it was Remy but for some reason she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would be.

"Hey chere, wat are ya doin' here all alone?"

"Oh nothin, juz admiring the view a little…"

"Am Rogue, Remy want t' ask ya if ya would want ta go wit Remy."

"Wat fo? Ah am happy where ah am now."

"Well Remy figured ya would want some nice, cozy place ta think all de things that be buggun' ya chere."

"Ta tell yah honestly, yah make it sound so convincing."

"So ya goin??"

"Ah- ah dunno."

"Come on, Remy wont try anything funny… promise."

"What make yah think ahm afraid if yah try anything?"

"Nothin chere juz sayin dat Remy juz want ya ta be happy today… no tricks."

"…"

"Chere, Remy knows ya want ta…"

Rogue, who has very little patience then burst into a loud shout, only this time to take the offer probably cause she really want to get out of the mansions commotion. "FAHNE, ah'll go! Yah happy??"

"Oui chere." Remy just smiled as he ushered Rogue down the garage to ride his bike.

XXX

"Where are we exactly going Cajun?"

"Were getting close, you'll see."

"It's getting kinda far, and Ah don't like waitin."

"Why chere havin doubts?... well here we are." Remy said stopping his bike.

They stopped in a secluded area of the woods where the trees are taller than usual, the whole surroundings were darker than the other parts of the forest and you could actually see the lining of the horizon from afar. And on the right side was a stream so blue you could see the rocks and fishes underneath. Rogue stared in awe as both of them mounted off the bike.

"What do ya think chere?"

"Ah think it's beautiful, Ah've never seen anythin like it, wow… thanks Cajun."

"Honestly, Remy has seen far more belle things than this."

"Yeah like what? Ah think you should say sorry often so ah get tah see more of these belle things that you are talking bout."

"Oui mais Remy thinks you've seen it too."

"What did ah saw?"

"The most belle femme in the world" Remy said cupping Rogue's face with his right hand.

"Gee ah don't know what tah say, ahm ah supposed tah beh flattered by that."

"It's okay chere, it's enough ta know you here" Rogue just nodded as they sat near the steam, Rogue was still unsure why she was actually letting the Cajun flirt with her, but everything was too perfect to let her meddle with her relative happiness. For a moment they forgot everything that existed besides them and that moment they have together.

XXX

"Where are they? It's so unlike Rogue to still be out at this hour."

"I've like checked everywhere Wanda I can't find her anywhere, and I kinda figured she's with Remy coz I can't like find him too,"

"Don't you think that I've quite figured that out by now?"

"Well it's just that you're too worried and I know that if Rogue is with Remy then I'll know that she'll be perfectly safe. He'll take care of her, that I know for sure."

"Fine, I guess I am over reacting; besides Rogue is a big girl now, well I'll go back to bed now I have to finish the homework Mr. McCoy gave me, my exams are coming next week."

"Alright I'll like wait for them to come home."

"Okay just tell them that I put dinner in the microwave if they get hungry."

"Wanda, remind me again why you didn't left for college in the university like Jean and Scott and remained studying here instead?"

"Simple I want the life I have now and besides the professor and Mr. McCoy are far more credible than any of the university professors combined. Well goodnight Kit"

"Like goodnight."

Kitty was almost half asleep while waiting for Rogue and Remy in the front porch and because of the stress and her classes early morning she got up the chair she was sitting on, stretched out and yawned before finally deciding to go to bed. As much as she hated breaking her promise to Wanda to wait for the two, she was too tired to stay up anymore. She was on the first few steps of the stairs when the large front door creaked.

"Rogue? Remy?... is that you guys?"

More creaking

"Guys?"

Stomping footsteps

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kitty screamed when she came face to face with Remy carrying a sleeping Rogue in his arms.

"Desole petite, if we kept ya up, we kinda fell asleep ourselves and as ya can see chere still is."

"Where have you two like gone anyway, we were like so worried."

"Remy just took her t de steam around de woods."

"…" Kitty just gave him a stare

"Remy will put chere on her bed now, good night petite."

"Goodnight" Kitty shrugged off. 'What is going on with those two' she mentally added as she went up with them to the stairs and went straight to her room.

**Thanks to those who reviewed...**

**You know what to do read and review**


	4. Broken Glass

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** I was thinking of making Wanda and Pietro just siblings and not twins… guess what I changed my mind, sorry bout that. Anyway thanks for all those who reviewed to **mylovetheswamprat, dougyboy, prophecy89, Rogue181,**** and ****-sweeping shadows- **you keep me going and going and going. Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Chapter 4 – Broken Glass**

Rogue woke up the next morning and had the memories of yesterday engulf her she gave a loud sigh as she thought of the unbelievable persistence of the Cajun 'Ah had tah admit ahm quite impressed' but still she was hating the fact that he likes to invade her personal space, that's why it's called "personal" in the first place. 'Yesterday was just a time of rejuvenation, no more, no less' she hated to admit it but half of her wants the attention although she knew that she was not going to give any of it bad, that's what hurts.

Rogue was still lost in her thoughts when a very disturbing growl was heard across the room. "Grggghh" She winced as she realized that it was none other than her aching tummy, she totally neglected the fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning's breakfast 'shit ah m hungry' then she made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower then she proceeded to eat.

As she reached the kitchen doorway, a certain Cajun turned around to her with pancakes in the plates.

"Hey chere, you've finally chosen to wake up."

"Yeah well ah was kinda hungry."

"Remy thought that ye were in a coma."

"What makes you think ah did?" Rogue said as she opened the fridge to grab herself some milk.

"Chere it's two in the afternoon."

"W-What?!" Rogue said in shock as she looked at the kitchen wall clock. "Ah overslept!"

"Quite a long time, ah might add."

"Shit!" Rogue said not bothering to listen to Remy's musings

"What is it chere?" Remy said taking a step backward from Rogue's loud voice

"Ah got classes with the professor and ah got a test… a big one at that, and oh ahm so gonna get it, really Rems, oh my gawd!! And th-."

"Don't worry chere Remy already took care of it."

"What?"

"Chere you look cute when you're freaking out."

"Gawd Remy snap out of it, stop flirting and tell meh now!"

"Remy told the prof that yer sick and s o ya needed to rest and ya couldn't come to class today."

"He'll never buy it."

"Wrong chere, he actually did, Kurt helped Remy by tellin him dat he saw ya awfully sick dis past few days."

"You asked mah brother tah help yah?"

"Non, he just spoke up, why are ya o mad chere?"

"Mahbeh because ah don't want people puttin there nose in mah business, get that Cajun?" Rogue said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Well desole chere but ah think dat it was Remy's business too since ah be de one who took you to de stream yesterday, because ah thought that would make ya happy… chere."

With that said Bobby Drake a fellow student came inside the kitchen just in time to hear the last part of what Remy said. "Oh… what stream? Make who happy?"

Rogue was completely lost in her thoughts half of her thankful for Bobby's sudden interference because it saved her the embarrassment of having to answer to Remy's very touching and sensible comment, but then again Bobby's question still hangs in the air, waiting for the two of them to answer.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard at the front door with the noise of all the students rushing to see what it was… thankfully Bobby with all curiosity rushed with the crowd also.

Left alone in the kitchen, Rogue just sent out an almost silent sorry to the Cajun and then after a smirk from Remy they both proceeded to check out what the commotion was about too. Rogue was just starting to feel her heart beat back to its normal speed when what she saw made her whole being stiffen to the last strand of her hair.

A mob of about 15 men was in the mansion's front door with two coffins in their hands, they are all wearing black uniforms with a word rescue imprinted on them.

"We are here for the family members of a woman named Darkholme and a Mr. Logan, are they by any chance in here?"

Then Rogue and Kurt stood up front followed by Wanda and Pietro behind, "Were there children." Rogue managed to say.

"We are terribly sorry madam, the plane from New Orleans going here crashed even before it lifted itself from the ground, carrying all in all a hundred and twelve people, there were apparently no survivors and, the plane carried your parents, were terribly sorry."

All the students froze on their place; the man was about to leave as he signaled his men to board back in their truck but not before he set the coffins inside the mansion's receiving area. Just in time, Professor Xavier called out to him.

"Mr…?"

"Thompson… sir."

"Mr. Thompson, may I speak with you for a moment, privately please."

Wanda mentioned the students to clear out while Mr. McCoy led the to his class Kurt immediately went in his room, not bothering to talk to anyone at the moment, while Rogue still shocked at what happened just stood there unmoving, Wanda was trying really hard to find the words to comfort her, but no words came out, after a few minutes Rogue stormed her way outside of the mansion to the gardens, as she passed by her parents coffins she shuddered slightly and then she ran with new tears in her eyes. Remy looked at Wanda who was apparently thinking of the same thing but since they both new where Rogue was going they better leave her alone, at least for now.

Rogue found herself crying in her hammock, the hammock Logan made her, she was used to being alone so her dad made her a personal space whew no one would bother her, as Rogue mounted the hammock, she cried out loud as memories of her father and their times together engulfed her… "This is all too much!" Rogue said out loud, in the mansion she was regarded as the "untouchable" because of the horrible past that she had, her being in her foster mother Irene, who betrayed her more than once before her father had found her, and then she faced the fact of losing her real mother. Her heart that seems to be broken every time she tried, her continuous broken family that seems to be the trend… and now, the only real thing she got besides her empty self… gone just like that, taking with him the next best thing to be called a mother figure. "Gawd ah hate mah life!!" She cried with loud sobs then she instantly fall in a deep slumber in the hammock.

Kurt was looking outside the window, he saw how his sister cried the hell out of herself, this is as hard for him too but he knows that what he feels couldn't compare to Rogue is going through. He knew that the intensity of her emotions is way of bounds, oblivious to the world.

Rogue despite her closure, had been a great sister to him, a person he trusts and respects and who was always there for him no matter what, and now that he has no one but her, he felt that he must be there for her too. Then a realization hit him, he might lose his sister too. So he went out of his room and was about to go to Rogue, when a tall lean figure stopped him.

**Ahoy! Short huh… well you know what to do… R&R! **


	5. Everyone's Loss

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** I think I like this chapter… but tell me what you think… hope you like this one…

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie… to Rogue 181 and to

**Chapter 5 – Everyone's Lost**

"Remy"

"Remy be sorry to hav startled you mon ami."

"zeah, its okay… vell ja." Kurt said as he went straight for the stairs

"May Remy ask where are ya goin mon ami."

"I'll zust check on my swester."

"Remy thinks dat chere needs some time alone non?"

"I guess but, I think I'll ztay veside her just in case… I am afraid I am gonna lose zer too… I know you know how hard zhe must be taking zis, and I am not ready to lose zer too."

"Remy guess yer right mon ami."

As Kurt walked past him, he felt a hand found its way against one of his broad shoulders; he was on the brink of guessing who it was when the owner of the hand decided to speak out.

"Kurt, I know you care for her, we all do. "Wanda said "But there are just some things that we can't understand no matter what, she's strong she'll get through this. Believe me I know she will."

"Desole petite, Remy knows dat dis is hard fo' you too."

"Yeah I know, Mr. Logan's pretty nice, treated us like were part of his family, a really big one and Mystique is already a mom to me, she's really cool and all, we know she still loves Mr. Logan but she loves dad to, it's just different how she seems to balance and put all things into place. It's a loss for us and for dad too, but for Kurt and Rogue it's not just a loss, it's a grave one, especially for Rogue."

"Oui."

"As far as I am concerned there is no other living blood shell that is related to her, other than Kurt who's her half brother, I mean were her family too, but no body gets as close as the real thing. We know how much she has suffered, how much she was used and betrayed, it's hard enough to watch her, and it's a curse to be in her shoes… it's an amazement to think of she surpasses all that."

"…"

"Look I know you like her and all, and I know that you wouldn't do anything bad to her. But I think that now is not a good time for her. And she needs those people she could trust by her side now more than ever. She needs you now as a friend who has always helped her before. Please don't break her heart."

Remy just nodded in sadness as his eyes followed Wanda's retreating figure. 'Chere has more than she thinks she has, especially the family she didn't think was there no matter what.' Everything made sense but he was totally lost in the ending, it was just hard to understand yet it was easily laid down as naming food in different plates. 'If Chere needs time, Remy would definitely oblige' he stated, as he went towards the mansions game room.

XXX

A week had past since the incident and the mansion was still in the dumps, both Rogue and Kurt have been excused with their classes because of what happened, but Kurt even though was feeling down, managed to walk to his class today, as for Rogue, her hammock has been her safe place for entwinement. Tonight was the last night for the coffins of her parents to stay in the mansion; the burial was to be held tomorrow and this didn't made Rogue any happier, no condolence in the world could make her feel better. She was eating less and less; she only spoke to Wanda, Pietro or Kurt. As for Remy, she's been shoving him ever since, and this is breaking the young man's heart.

"Hey Rogue."

"What do yah want Pietro?"

"Dad wants to take us to L.A for a week off this busy place, all four of us."

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow…"

"Good."

"So you coming?"

"Who says ah will?"

"Why not?"

"Ah don't feel like takin a vacation and ah doubt dat it would make meh feel any bettah."

"Come on sis, seriously, you never know, this could be a great idea."

"Look, ah… just go on ahead, ah'll be fahne where ah am now."

"But."

"Just go, Ah don't feel like goin away fo a while." She said more softly this time.

"But"

"Conversation's over Pietro, ah am not talkin to yah anymore. Ah've made up mah mind. And it's a no!" Rogue said with loud conviction that Pietro knew that he couldn't change her mind so he just went away in defeat.

Mean while at the front door a commotion was starting to build up as an old resident came inside the mansion door. A tall man with brown hair walked inside the mansion, he was wearing red shades, the shades that he never seems to take of, he was usually happy but today was different, he was wearing a frown all the way, across his face, although no one seem to notice because pure sadness engulfed the house.

"Well, well Scotty's gone home." Bobby Drake said as he welcomed his close friend

"We liked totally missed you Scott." Kitty said giving him a hug

"Where's Jean?" Asked Wanda who thought that the boy's early return might have something to do with the death of two of the institutes instructors

"Not here." Scott said as he concealed whatever it is that he felt as he went straight to Kurt, gave his condolences and walked to his old room.

XXX

The next morning was loaded with heavy emotions as people went to say their final goodbye's to Logan and Mystique, everyone seems to be there, all except Jean, who they thought was to be at the university busy with her studies. The burial was just a few acres at the back of the institute, a good 10 minute walk. After the burial, almost everyone was wiping out their tears as they went back to their rooms and back to their businesses. Only Rogue stayed near the graves, she outlined her parent's names, as she cried beside it.

"Ah miss yah so much."

"…"

"Why did yah both left us? Why?"

"…" still no answer as Rogue began to feel rain pouring down on her.

"Please come back." She said faint as a whisper as she felt the rain had stopped, she opened her eyes and then she saw that it did not stop, but a shadow was upon her, then she found herself looking up at a face she did not expect to see.

"You might get a cold." Scott said as he offered his hand to her

"It's okay; it will be even better for me to have one, besides no body cares what happens to me." Rogue said as she took the older boy's hand, enabling her to stand up in a position really close to him.

"Yeah well maybe I do."

"What's up with you? Where's Jean" she asked despite the jealousy she felt.

"Were through."

"What?" Rogue couldn't believe what she heard, "Yah were inseparable"

"Guess that's what I thought too."

"Guess that leaves both of us in the same parallel universe huh?"

"Looks like it, but how are you holding up."

"Ah don't-, truth is now ah just wanna die along wit dem." "Yah must think ah'm crazy too."

"No, well we kinda both lost something we cared for so badly, I know my problem is not comparable to yours but if the sadness makes me want to die then I think I can pretty much understand why you want to."

"Fair enough." Rogue said realizing that Scott understood but was having trouble finding the right words to say.

"I am sorry."

"Yeah… it's okay." Rogue said faintly.

Then in a matter of seconds she found herself being hugged by Scott in a very firm and comforting matter. Then Rogue realized that she was feeling the rain again, and when she opened her eyes she found the umbrella was carried away by the wind a few yards back. She felt Scott held on her waist tighter while he buried his face in her neck.

It was then that she realized that her feelings for Scott were coming back and with all the emotions that were around her, no words came out of her mouth but fresh tears in her eyes started to show.

"It's okay Rogue. I am here for you."

Those words for her were the most soothing words anyone had ever told her. Is it because of Scott, the place, the situation? She didn't know, but then she found herself being so close to him and then he started to kiss her passionately. At first she was startled, but then 'this was Scott' she thought a dream she never thought would come true so with much hesitation she gave in later. 'Maybe this was me after all, payment for the hardships I endured, if this was what my parents are worth I wouldn't accept, but even if I don't it wouldn't change the fact that they are dead… besides this is what I want… I really like you Scott' Rogue was thinking deeply while she was being kissed, but she was stopped when she heard Scott's voice echoing in her ear.

"I love you Rogue"

She did not know what to do, but she didn't answer him, she just savored the moment but she froze in conclusion… and so did he, not Scott, but a man watching in the shadows, his heart broken by a kiss, someone else's kiss.

"Chere" he said in the air as he disappeared in the shadows where he could not be seen.

XXX

The next day Rogue went into Wanda's room eager to tell her the news about yesterday's very promising experience, but when she opened the door she was astonished to find Wanda's room unbelievably clean, with several huge bags neatly piled up near the door.

"Wanda?" Rogue called in

"Yep" Wanda answered as she emerged form the bathroom with obviously doing her make-up. "Hey sis." She stated

"Oh ah totally forgot about yer trip."

"Yeah, well dad insisted on going, Pietro said you don't want to come, changed your mind?"

"No ah… actually ah came in with a different reason… besides ah don't want tah ruin yer trip with mah sad cries, and we both know that ah am not packed yet, and last minute changes are too costly to begin with and ah don't want to stay at the back part o' the airplane."

"Wow so many reasons… your coming around… unlike the Rogue I know, really I am very much intrigued of what I don't know… did I happen to miss something?"

"Ah guess so."

"And that is?"

"Well ah was going to tell you but ah think that it's way more fun if yah don't know yet… mahbeh ah'll wait for yah to come home, yah know like the element o' surprise."

"No fair! I hate yah" Wanda said while putting her arms across her chest while mimicking Rogue's southern accent.

"Well sugah yah've got tah live wit it… well at least until you get home."

"What unbelievable"

"Bye… don't forget mah homecoming present… yah don't want yer baby sis tah be stuck here wit nothin don't cha?" Then without a word Rogue went out the door laughing; only her faint laughter can be heard through the corridors.

"Silly… it's your loss!" Wanda shouted as she went to the bathroom again to finish what she started. But before that she heard a familiar voice that shouted back.

"No really it's yours!"

'Good to know you've come around Rogue, it's surprisingly good.' Wanda thought.

**Well that's it… do you think the chapter title was not appropriate, well this chapter was supposed to be an all sad one, but honestly I couldn't do that… well I am off to a trip for the weekend but actually were gonna leave tomorrow… so I can't start on the next chapter till next week, but really I promise to do my best to not keep you waiting too long…**

**And by the way… the next chapter is about Rogue and Scott… whahahahaha, really I am a genuine ROmy fan…**

**Actually I've figured out mostly how the story will go, but I want some interaction with the readers, I want you to enjoy every scene in this story… so suggestions and added opinions are highly encouraged…**

**Bye… (.) **


	6. Tease Me In The Hammock

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** Well I am back… this quite took me some time, the longest so far too… thank you to midniteangelgoth, rogue181 and dougy boy…

Yeah Remy's pretty heart broken, really bad, sorry about the scrogue hate them too but I am afraid that's just how the story goes… but trust me it will get better, I promise… let's just go knock Rogue to her senses but then again there will be no story then huh… hehehe well on to the story

**Chapter 6 – Tease Me in the Hammock**

Rogue didn't regret staying at the mansion, although Wanda's calls of how fun it is at L.A. with the bars and the constant jamming and not to mention 24/7 trips to the mall, is already taking its jealousy toll on her, she was still contented on being where she is right now, of course she couldn't forget that having too much fun is a no, no for her, after all her dad and step mom was just buried right and the least she could do was this very small un-sacrificial "sacrifice" and not to mention the big bonus that is coming towards her now… 'His angelic face, tall, broad shoulders and his majestic walk, anyone could fall for him' Rogue added 'This is worth missing a TRIP ALL OVER THE WORLD!' she exclaimed. It was then that she released a mouth watering sigh.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"In case yah haven't noticed Scott, ah am always alone." She said giving away a smile

"Well that's something new." Scott said returning the favor

"What is?"

"Seeing you so- so- really I've never seen you smile- a lot."

"Yeah, well let's just say that a certain someone kinda cheered meh up yesterday."

"And I thought the Rogue was untouchable."

"Mahbeh, but sometimes other people are just plainly stupid."

"Hey, calm down now, do you know how hard it is to crack someone who's downright uncrackable."

"Uncrackable, is der even such a word?"

"…" Scott just smiled back

"What."

"Nothing, just admiring the view"

"Whatever!" Rogue said turning around and shifting her weight on the other side of the hammock, her smile hidden from Scott. 'Although her thoughts reminded her of someone whom those familiar words belong to, she only brushed them back."

Just then Rogue felt an added weight with her in the hammock, she was shocked at first, she wasn't moving at all until she felt a hand climb its way, up to her waist. It sent chills up her spine, when she recovered she turn back around only to find her face to face with Scott, only inches apart. She felt she was in oblivion but when she felt that Scott was drawing near for a kiss, she quickly rose up in a sitting position, only to find her and Scott shaking from the hammock that they are sitting on, she nearly fall of when she felt Scott's arms wrapped around her, as he settled them both.

"Careful, that is no easy way out."

"Don't yah think ah've not noticed?"

"Well you certainly don't want us both to fall off don't you?"

"Mahbeh ah don't want to fall off, but ah sure want yah to." Rogue said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Why the sudden change of mood?"

"Nothing, yah know what Scott, yer really great and all but ah really think that dis is not right… ah- ah think that yah should just leave meh be, like yah used tah before, it's all unfair."

"What is unfair?"

"This, it's unfair for everybody, for you, for Jean, my parents and… ah – just don't think that it's, ah don't know clichéd? It's really too good to beh true."

"But it isn't, I love you Rogue"

"How could yah say that? Ah mean what about Jean, just a few weeks ago, yah both were happy, just like always, yah were always together, what about that? Doesn't that mean anything to yah? You used tah say yah love her? Now yah say yah love meh too, ahm ah just like her tah yah?"

"I loved Jean, but that was the past, I was wrong and I should have seen it form the beginning, I should have seen he truth, the truth about you?" Scott said as he made his way to hug Rogue but she simply pushed away

"What if yer wrong about meh too, yah can never be sure, ah mean you've known Jean fo' the longest time, what makes yah think ah am any better?"

"To be honest I cant explain it all that much too, I just kind of felt it, like I was falling for you, actually I was feeling that for quite sometime now, and I believe when Jean broke up with me, the main reason was because she knows I've fallen real hard for you, and she just couldn't live with that, at least she told me not yet… you just have to trust me Rogue, but either way I am never gonna let you go."

"Ah trust yah Scott, it's just tha…" Scott placed a finger on her lips as he hated to discuss things like this to Rogue, because he knows he can't win especially if Rogue won't let him

"If you trust me then you'll believe me, at least let me prove myself… let me love you the way I want to, then you decide, how bout that." Rogue just nodded in reply, it's hard to contest Scott, she knew that he was too good for her, and that he won't need to prove himself cause she knows that she had already fallen for him anyway, along long time ago and if this was a blessing in disguise, she will definitely won't let it pass, after all it's not everyday that a man you really like would come up to you to profess his love, if he hurts her, she won't probably feel it, she was numb"

"Fine, ah gotta go."

"Why don't you stay for a while, sit back and relax, talk? I mean we've both been through a lot and I think that it would be great if we take the time to start… you know."

"Ahm not sure bout that… well… ah guess it's alright, well okay."

"Great"

"Okay"

"Thanks"

"Yeah ahm, thanks too Scott."

XXX

Three months have passed since Scott came back to the Xavier institute and his every spent minute with Rogue was drawing her closer to him, and her feelings for Scott was growing till she cannot hold back his kindness anymore, she knew that he has been there for her, and she knew he must do something for him in return, something that she wants to, a long time ago; a little favor that he was asking her, since the very day he came back to the mansion.

That very day the living room was jam packed for it was Remy's birthday, everyone settled themselves to give him a very simple celebration since he doesn't want to have any; surprisingly the Cajun doesn't seem to enjoy stuffs that he usually does for quite sometime now. The Xavier school is known to have its students live in its quarters, meaning it's housing the responsibility of having different personalities within its walls, personalities that are sometimes hard to cope up with, like that of Rogue or Logan and sometimes Wanda and her boyfriend John; and Remy is not different, he was considered on the list of most unpredictable behaving students, the reason why they are still doing this celebration is because it has become a tradition to those who have come before him. They didn't think that something was up, or utterly wrong with him, they didn't noticed the gap he placed between him and Rogue because like her, he placed a gap on everyone else as well, and nobody realized the broken heart he was carrying, all except one who didn't think he has a heart anyway.

Rogue walked in the living room with a big smile on her face, Kitty was the first to notice her along side with her smile as she seems to be walking to the present table, Kitty without a word grabbed her arm and pulled her in the farthest end of the room.

"Hey like what's up?"

"What do yah mean Kitty, nothing's up"

"I don't think so, you don't like go inside rooms with a big smile on your face almost to your ears Rogue, I like know you since I don't know, really, really long… and you don't fool me Rogue."

"Why do yah want tah know anyway?"

"Well I am like worried, based on what I've seen this past few months, you've been acting rather differently, your always nice and smiling, not that it's bad, in-fact its great to see you smile, its just that its not you, since Scott came everything seems to change-"

"Kitty yer speaking tah fast"

"Oh I totally get it now, your like together now, how did that happen? Oh my gawd Rogue how can you like keep such a thing from me?"

"Whoa… wait Kit, were not together"

"But you're like getting there sooner or later… did you guys kiss?

"Sort of…"

"Oh my gawd Rogue!"

As Kitty shouted her last words, everyone in the room turned their eyes on the two teenagers

"Way tah go Kit"

"Sorry" Kitty said in a faint whisper "There is nothing here, nothing important really" Kitty said to the people that are now starring at them

"What's important?"

"Nothing, nothing" Kitty said blushing to Scott who just entered the room

Just in time, Remy entered the room while his fellow students rushed to him to give him his presents, he seems to be occupied with something else as both him and Rogue locked gazes from the other end of the room, the girl just blushed to him then she just mouthed an apologetic "happy birthday".

Rogue knew that he was somehow avoiding her for some reason that she says she doesn't know or rather doesn't want to admit. Remy has always been there for her and she knew that he had feelings for her, she wasn't just the type to open herself to anyone just yet, although she had to admit she liked Remy too it was just… maybe her feelings for him didn't get the chance to develop yet, besides she loved Scott, besides Remy was a playboy, a heartbreaker, maybe she was nothing but a challenge for him, nothing more…

As Rogue was lost in her thoughts she felt two hands grasp both her arms as she snapped out of her trance she looked at the person on her right… "Remy" she said then the grip on her left arm seems to have harden, "Scott?" the two men were now looking at each other, Scott must have got the hold on her when he was talking to Kitty, and as for Remy, well come to think of it he was coming towards her right after she mention her very famous "happy birthday- with an I am sorry look" to him, they must have taken her both arm at the same time.

"Scott wait a second okay, ah just need tah speak tah Remy fo' a while"

"Just make it fast" with that said Scott placed a peck on her cheeks that grew redder at the moment.

Remy was shocked at Scott's actions but then he decided to brush it away, he has to put matters at hand now, especially since Rogue chose to talk with him 'Remy be dealing with Summers later.' He said as he offered his arm to Rogue

"Chere?"

Rogue just nodded as the headed out towards the garden

"Why do ya want to speak ta Remy chere?"

"Can we like sit down first?"

"Of course, Remy wants ta get comfortable ta ya know"

"Right, still de charmer. Why don't we go tah mah hammock"

"Sure chere? You en Remy sit together non?"

"Of course not! There is a bench there remember."

"Oui, Remy just thought Ya want ta."

"Dream on LeBeau" Rogue said jokingly as she sat on the bench near her hammock

Before sitting down Remy noticed something on one of the tree barks, drawn on a heart were the names of Rogue and Scott. 'Couldn't be bold enough, this man ever heard of initials that doesn't make it too obvious?' Remy thought to himself, one thing is for sure, they are together and they sure a not keeping a secret out of it.

"So why did ya ask fo' moi?"

"Ah want tah give yah something"

"Present??"

"Well no and yes…"

"Chere ya lost Remy there."

"Well this is yah present" Rogue said handing him a small box with matching red and green ribbons

"Can Remy open it?"

"Of course"

Remy opened the box and to his surprise inside was a silver key chain in a form of a playing card, the king of hearts, on the other side of the card engraved a name; Gambit was written on it.

"Really cute chere"

"Well ah figured yah like it, ah used tah remember yah call yerself the "king of hearts." And the gambit thing was well, that was for every single person yah gambled with, every single one who lost because of yah."

"Right chere, thanks… my queen"

"Remy about that?"

"What is it?"

"Ah also ask yah tah come here tah give yah this." Rogue said as she held out her hand exposing a playing card, "the queen of hearts"

"Why chere?"

"Ah figured dat yah could give it tah someone, more deserving of da title."

"But yer ma queen chere"

"Ahm sorry but ah've got someone else in mah heart Rems, it just wouldn't be possible, anymore" Rogue said as she placed the card in Remy's closed fists

"D'accord chere"

"…"

"Ah just hope dat Scotty will take care of ya more that ah could, because hurt ya and ah promise he won't be able ta get near ya." Then Remy just walked away.

Rogue just stared at the ground for the moment, 'I am really sorry Remy' she thought as she sat at her hammock once more, then a lone figure came into the picture and sat down right beside her.

"What happen?"

"Nothin sugah… just bad news"

"How bad."

"Nothin important."

"What are you doing here all alone then?"

"Just enjoyin the peace and quiet."

"Guess you won't be doing that more often"

"And why is dat?"

"Cause I'll always be here by your side, I'll make sure you'll never leave my sight."

"Yeah since when?"

"Since you said yes…"

"Funny ah don't remember ever saying that… whoa" Rogue started laughing as Scott tickled her.

"Fine… okay… stop it Scott… ah said stop… fine… yes…"

"What?"

"Ah said… yes."

"Really?" Scott said as he let go of Rogue

"Yeah you heard meh, ah said yes."

Scott froze in the moment but suddenly hugged her and then they locked gazes after, they shared a very passionate kiss, a kiss that made and broke the lives of three people bound to share the fate of love.

Later that night Rogue went inside her room very happy, she was lost in her thoughts with Scott, muttering how she can't believe it that they are now together as she plopped herself in her bed. She was rampaging her pillows as her hand toppled on something hard… 'my book' she said as she realized that she just finished reading her book last night, as she looked at it, it wasn't a s book, it was a sketch book covered in black and red. She opened it and was shocked to see Remy's hand writing on it,

_Chere I am sorry, I just didn't think that I'd fall for you this hard, Is it my fault I fell for you, that in the process of being friends wit you I found you extraordinary? I don't think so, if they blame me, let them because I meant it when I said I love you, but when the time comes that you'll be the one to push me away, I'll say its okay, because it would be worthless if you don't feel the same, but let me love you, the way I want to, because that's what I really feel for you. But don't worry. I'll leave if that's for the best I just couldn't let you go, and I couldn't promise that I'll behave, but I promise I'd still be here for you, if you need me you know where to find me… I'll stay in your heart, that way I'll never leave _

Rogue just stared on the sketch pad, and on the words Remy wrote, he has never been so emotional before. It was then that she noticed something that fell in the pad… 'the playing card' at the back of it were the words… _Sorry, didn't think I'd found somebody else for this… my queen of hearts._ Then Rogue heard a motorcycle go on right outside, she quickly went to her balcony then she saw Remy mounted on his bike, he looked at her room, astonished at finding her staring at him. With tears in her eyes, then he just waved goodbye, as he fled off the mansion.

**Well that's it for chapter 6… that took some time huh… hope you'll like this chappie… well you know what to do… go press review** (.)


	7. Silent Whisper

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN:** A million thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie… that was so overwhelming, I was so touched and happy at least I know that I have very, very wonderful readers… you don't know how mush this means to me…

**To my anonymous readers: thanks a lot… **

**ColossusR**: oh am they have no powers and Rogue kinda liked Scott… you know the usual…

**CrazyDragon004**: I am glad that you liked it… well practically Rogue knows how Remy feels she's just too caught up with hers that she didn't took heed of his, but hey she said sorry right… hehehe

**Hakiruo**: your ideas seems pretty cool, I'll think about it… how bout sharing more ideas?

**Dougyboy**: don't worry Remy will come back, I promise hehehehe

**And of course to my other readers who are probably on vacation or someting… hey wait for me!**

**To midniteangelgoth, Rogue181 and mylovetheswamprat**

**Oh and to the ones I missed… if I missed any… I love ya too!! Mwah! (.)**

**Chapter 7 – Silent Whisper**

It was a long drive, the longest one he ever took; it was done a few times before but it seems all new to him, but then again it is the path he chose, and a man that he is, there is no turning back now. For him it's the hardest, and the heaviest travel for him, it's as if he carried along gallons of liquid to a hundred mile journey to nothingness, on to an endless predicament, to a very far state, a state he calls his own… New Orleans, it never seemed so far before, but then again taking a motorcycle all the way would be a really great a challenge, along with the cold winds and the rough roads it didn't help to ease the pain either. And with a frown he tests his tough armor like a knight on a retreating war, he comes home from a quest empty handed for when he left to find his heart, he ended up losing his own.

He didn't knew how long it took him but he didn't bother to care less, he lost what he practically thought he could have, 'A was near chere's heart' it was like going to the sea, on a journey to find the most unique treasure, thousands come on to past but it didn't seem to even attract his attention, it was a mere diversion. He practically has every pirate's dream but he was not every pirate, all those treasure's didn't matter to him, it was nothing, he was nothing until he found something he didn't even thought he'd come across, it was worth finding for… a black pearl, that reflects the light as it shows of it's green shine, the only one of it's kind… for 20 years of his life, his, was starting to finally have meaning, only to realize that the black pearl belonged to another, it wasn't fair, but he let go, because it was worth the wait of a lifetime, till the proposed owner gives up… only thing is that what if he doesn't… but then again he told himself, if not this lifetime, then the next… question is, could he wait? When he feels that all powers are already exhausted in him… one thing is for sure he'll stick to what he said, true to his word and he will defy all torture as promised.

XXX

**X mansion… a few days back**

"Petite Remy wud be goin' away" Remy said to a surprised Wanda

"Where to?"

"Not sure yet, but far… probably New Orleans."

"That what you call far? By the way what for?"

"Remy just wants ya ta give chere moi apologies, Remy can't affords a decent goodbye… tell chere dat"

"O so that's what this is about then, her and Scott, I must say, I don't like the guy too but we both know that he is in Rogue's list since I can't even remember."

"How do ya know dat Wanda?"

"Trust me a sister knows, besides what's woman's intuition for?"

"…"

"How'd you know?"

"All in de heart."

"Right, well Remy don't leave, we will miss you, the mansion would grow naturally quiet and-"

"That's wat Remy came ta tell you, make sure a won't be missed, not by Rogue, Remy be sure she won't… but by the Professor and the others, just tell them dat Remy be on a vacation okay… make sometin up… Remy gotta go, bye."

"Wait Remy, just wandering aren't you the one who told John to fight for his love, why the sudden change of routes, I thought that's what one ought to do in times like these."

"Sometimes we face different battles, different situations, it ol may luk de same but in reality it's far from wat is similar, in dis case, Remy doesn't hold de cards, indeed chere is worth fightin fo' but all de more to wait, it wud be bon fo' her, especially now dat her emotions lie on another… If ya love someone, ya've got ta be ready ta set her free, let her see de world, and if she comes back, maybe she'd be longing fo' the world dat she used ta have with Remy… dat's wat I'm fightin fo', de willingness ta wait"

"Right" Wanda said as he went on his way…

Remy stayed at New Orleans but he's still invisible to his family, like a trampled rose he was torn, and he couldn't bring himself to reach out for help, he chose to live alone, after all its not the first time, he just had to do a little soul searching, he promised himself he would come back, in the right time, in the right place. Every week he would visit Bayville just for nothing, hoping that at some point he would see Rogue alone and get the chance to talk to her, he didn't even went near the mansion, as months go by he ought to survive more and more, being the ice cold stone as he is, is becoming a piece of cake, although he's as haggard as bum for he never had the chance to melt. He was stuck in another dimension, and he refused to back.

**That's it… this was just Remy's pov so it really is supposed to be short… sorry for that, I was not going to post this, I just want you to know what happened to him… "Which is wait, wait and practically wait", really there is more to what happened… but now is not the time to say it… this chappie was just so that you won't be left hanging… love yah guys!! Mwah! (.)**

**Hope you liked it**! **You know what keeps me on the go with my cute ideas?? Your reviews!! So go on push that button and make me happy!! (how corny can I get) ha figured… anyway I hope you will still patronize the product of my little mind… till the next chappie!**


	8. Vision

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN: all right I just can't leave you guys hanging too long because of the very beautiful reviews… I am really sorry that about the scrogue but I am afraid that no love story is too perfect in the making, and don't you think that the Romy would be sweeter after all this obstacles?, well to make it up to you I promise this chappie would be very rewarding from all the times that you suffered from reading a Scott and Rogue romance.**

**this takes place approximately 4 years after the previews chapters and Rogue just finished college, so the others kinda graduated last year whahaha, finally were moving on… now for the ages **

**Remy and John -23**

**Scott, Jean, Pietro and Wanda -22**

**Rogue -21 and so on and so forth**

**Hey to my adorable readers… I've included a little Jonda, hope you'll like it… I am sorry cause it's just a little…**

**Chapter 8 – Vision**

It's been four years since the painful memories, four years since Remy left and four years since Scott and Rogue had been together, life in the Xavier mansion was surprisingly normal, only a few people knew the truth, behind the lies of a truly happy façade, but each one thought that nobody else knew so the secret was kept as it is, it never even reached another. Rumors are there but they are not alive so everyone just kinda moved on with their lives.

"Knock knock"

"It's open."

"Hey sis."

"Hey Wanda what's up?"

"Well I was hoping that you could like help me with something."

"What is it?" Rogue asked not very much interested since she was caught up with reading

"I was thinking do you really want to go to Hawaii as a graduation party, I mean if you don't want to then I could just go and ask dad to… you know"

"No ah don't want tah go tah Hawaii, besides ah think it's much more fun here, but ah thought yer dah one who wants tah go… why dah sudden turn 'round?"

It was then that Wanda flashed her left hand showing off a silver band; it was filled with red gems around it that really compliments her completion, Wanda then smirked at her step sister as the younger girl put down her book and reached for Wanda's shimmering hand.

"Now yah got mah attention… John gave yah this, since when? Oh mah gawd yer so lucky, ah told yah yah were ment tah be… and ah wasn't wrong about it huh?"

"Now don't think that I am a selfish little brat but as much as I want to go to Hawaii, I've got to be here for the engagement preparations and I want you to be here to you know."

"Wait hang on a minute… what's the rush? It's like yah gonna marry tomorrow."

"Well not exactly tomorrow but as much as possible, I mean-."

"Oh mah gawd! Yah pregnant aren't yah!"

"Hey you are supposed to keep it a secret! Not broadcast it, if anyone would hear, I am sure dad would… and then were going to get it" Wanda said in a semi angry whisper while cupping Rogue's mouth with her hands. "Understood?" Rogue just nodded as she broke free of her clutches

"Geez Wanda, give meh a break with de clutches of evil."

"Hey be serious about it."

"Aren't yah afraid?"

"When I first found out, hell I was… and I still am, just not so much anymore, cause I thought about what dad and especially what John would think, I thought that he would leave me, but I was wrong, he said he would marry me, baby or no baby, and he brought out the ring in an instant, he said he was just waiting for me to tell him something. He said he would support me and love me all the way. So I guess that helped ease the pain and a big part of the worry, the only thing left to worry about is dad, the rest of the crew and the preparations and everything else… so that's why I want you to be here."

"Oh how could ah neglect such and offer, don't worry ah'll always be here fo' yah, ah won't leave… and ah promise ah'll handle uncle Eric… he won't suspect one bit… as long as nobody else would break it tah him… wait when did yah, yah know."

"Just yesterday… problem is my period is two months delayed already so I am thinking, the baby's far on the go, so the preparations must be like now."

"Okay, so practically we have tah start it now."

"Right and Rogue don't forget only the three of us knows so keep it zip okay?" Wanda said with a worried look

"Don't worry, ah will." Rogue muttered as she hugged the older woman.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, pregnant sis."

XXX

As the girls were talking upstairs a doorbell was heard in the mansion, and because Scott was passing by the living room he took the liberty and obligation to open it himself, the bell rang twice then trice until Scott was sort of irritated already. He was having second thoughts of letting that person outside in and let him freeze to death because at this time, all of the mansions residents are already tucked in their beds so practically the person outside must be a complete stranger or a parent, but who in the world could that be at this hour, and with the pouring rain, as he was lost in thoughts the doorbell rang again and as Scott opened it he was rather surprised at what he saw.

"Hi."

"Hi, what brings you here?"

"Actually I came here because of you… we need to talk."

"Come in, it's freezing outside."

"Right, so much has changed."

"Yeah it's been what 4-5 years."

"Very long don't you think?"

"A huh, so you say you want to talk, can I get you something?" Scott said as he proceeded towards the kitchen."

"Am Scott, can we talk somewhere else private?"

"Sure thing" Scott said as he led the way upstairs to his room.

"The bathroom is over there dry yourself up first, you might catch a cold."

"Okay thanks, I'll be back."

XXX

"_What the hell?" _

_Rogue said as she opened her eyes from sleeping, she was cold, true enough the balcony doors are open 'funny, Ahm so cure dose were closed' she looked at the clock, it was 1 o'clock a.m. she couldn't sleep, there was something there, something wrong._

_The cold winds are blowing away the curtains, the rain was falling hard, a storm was on the way, but that sis not stop Rogue from stepping outside, she felt the rain falling sown to her hair, all the way to her body, cold droplets engulfed her whole being, like she was being washed up. She was enjoying the cold breeze when she focused her eyes on the moon, it shown full with all its glory, she felt happy and content while was smiling in the rain, she was projecting thoughts of her glory when she saw something flicker in the lower grounds, near the garden. The night was dark but the small amount of light given by the moon was enough…_

_His silhouette was visible from where Rogue was standing, she can't see him but it feels like she knows him, then he threw something towards her, she caught it… a red rose… she felt deep emotions suppress her; hurt, anger, confusion… love? She felt it but she doesn't want to admit it…"Remy" she said as she clutched the rose rather tightly. She stayed like that for a few minutes, frozen in her trance, he left four years ago but his scent was always lingering around her,' you loved him', a voice at the back of her mind told her, it was a feeling she knew but chose to push back, she knew, but she denies…the reason… she already belonged to someone, someone she loves… but why is she confused? She was supposed to be happy, when all the while she feels so hollow and incomplete…_

_It was then that she felt strong arms wrap around her, comforting her like a most priced possession, she felt safe in that arms, his arms. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she held on her breath, he felt her longing, her soft shrieks so he wrapped his arms around her, harder this time… she felt his embrace they became so passionate so loving, it was then that she hungered for her love…_

"_Remy" she said again_

"_Oui chere, Remy came back." He answered back_

"_Why?" she tried to ask some more but it was the only word that came out of her mouth, then Remy turn her around to face him then he tilted her chin with his finger and leaned in close to her._

"_Je't aime chere." He said, then gently he kissed her lips passionately… they stayed like that for quite sometime till Rogue herself broke the kiss._

"_Remy ahm sorry, even though it feels right, dis is not right, ahm sorry." She said as she stormed out the door._

_Rogue found her way towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water, she was getting kinda nervous,' that was a very awful moment' she said 'Remy came back, how do yah expect me to keep mah cool while he is in the mansion, after what happen, gawd ah must tell Scott!' she mentally noted as she headed to his room. _

_She was nervous she felt like a cheating little bitch, but she didn't mean it, but somehow she didn't regret it one bit, 'then why the hell ahm ah goin to Scott?' she still wondered as she went up slowly to his room, as she opened the door, she braced herself t what Scott might say, but actually she was the one surprised… there standing before her Scott with his back facing her, making out with his ex-girlfriend Jean Grey. Rogue was furious she didn't know what to say, her mouth was still a gaped when Jean spotted her._

"_Rogue?" _

_It was then that Scott turned around only to see his girlfriend shocked with an expression of someone who just saw a murdered crime… he didn't even get the chance to explain, what's the use it looked like he was loving it… Rogue ran off in the hallways, chasing something she didn't know, she felt like crying, her world was shuttered apart once more, then she broke down and cried… then a gasped escaped her mouth…_

_Just in time to open her eyes _

"Noooooooo!"

"It was just a dream… it wasn't real"

"Ah, ah oh mah gawd."

"Just a dream."

Rogue sat at her bed unable to contain the contrast emotion that she felt, why the sudden nightmares, why she couldn't understand, it seemed real but she was certain she didn't left her bed, she looked through the balcony doors, it was locked, shut tight, without curtains, 'yeah laundry day' she stated it was nothing but a dream, she checked her clock, 1 o'clock a.m. it couldn't have happened, she was sure of it, but it was one hell of a nightmare, then feeling no need for pointless mind musings, she went straight to bed. Little did she know that her dream was a vision, a pre appearance of something that was bound to happen, a premiere manifestation of the colorful revelation that is about to come towards her…

**Short huh… whatcha think??**

**You are so gonna enjoy the next chappie… it's gonna be a breather… **

**And end to the Scrogue, the way you all wanted it!!**

**But now focus on this chappie if you like it then I'll be glad to finish and post the next…**

**So Go press review!!**

**Now to my very great reviewers, whom I love so much…**

**Rogue181 – get well soon! Well she had the starting head knocking… hopefully she'll get the full one on the next one**

**ROMY-4-EVA – sorry 4 making you puke but that's really how the story line is, hope that you'll be happy because of the news of NO MORE SCROgUE**

**Midniteangelgoth – I love you so much… oh they will break up SOON! Ha… thanks for the review it really means a lot**

**Dougyboy – well curiosity days are over!! Hope you liked this chappie!!**

** honestly I feel kinda hanging for this story, anyway… I promise the next one is a thing to wait for. I hope to not let you all down. so don't worry I'll update soon okay!!**


	9. Reality Bites

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN: all right I just can't leave you guys hanging too long because of the very beautiful reviews… I am really sorry that about the scrogue but I am afraid that no love story is too perfect in the making, and don't you think that the Romy would be sweeter after all this obstacles?, well to make it up to you I promise this chappie would be very rewarding from all the times that you suffered from reading a Scott and Rogue romance.**

**Now to my ever dearest reviewers who never fail to please my aching heart!!**

**Crazydragon004: well in this chappie… Rogue actually hates Scott… nice huh… it's okay, thanks for reviewing my last chappie though… **

**Midniteangelgoth : actually the person at the door was supposed to be Remy, I just changed my mind at the last minute… the dream thing was so cool even for me! It's nice to get the right response from your readers, you just don't know how happy I am **

**Rogue181 : yeah I knew you would like the jonda**

**Dougyboy : yes hopefully it will turn out perfect but you know what they say patience is a virtue.**

**Chapter 9 – Reality Bites**

The alarm clock sounded and Rogue lazily went out of bed, she completely forgot about the dream last night at least at the time being because of more important things at hand, she wet straight for a shower that morning and afterwards she opened her closet for her graduation clothes, as she was rummaging her closet, something feel on her feet, she picked up the hard paper and she froze as she did… 'Remy's card'… suddenly yesterday's dream came flooding down her system, it was all too clear for her as if it was flashing right in front of her, what surprised her the most it the happiness she felt while looking at it. She stopped for a moment and as if on cue, the door flew open.

"Hey like Rogue, you ready?"

"Almost Kit"

"A-huh hurry up or we'll be like late."

"Right, done let's go." Then they went to the garage to get their rides

"Where the hell is Scott? If we don't start to get going now, we'll be late for the ceremonies."

"Ah know ah haven't seen him, since dinner last night."

"Great… must be Jean…"

"What?" Rogue said in a semi-angry tone

"Hey guys what are you still doing here?" Wanda came in the garage walking hand in hand with John.

"Well apparently our ride has other things to do." Kitty said in a rude tone

"I'll drive you guys, hope on." John offered while opening his new wheels

The graduation went too slowly for Rogue, while Kitty was having the thrill of a lifetime in the arms of longtime partner Lance. It was a sunny day, and everyone was showing off happy faces, all except one… almost everyone at the institute was there, but Scott wasn't, Rogue was already worried but a little angry as she remembered her dream last night, she was afraid of it as a dream and it seems that it's finding its way to her side of the world, the mere mention of Jean's name earlier from Kitty didn't help either, she was feeling all the more ready to go home and see for self.

The drive home was somehow a relief; she was getting stressed at the amount of time the graduation was taking up. The sooner she gets home, the sooner she could clear this up. Everyone didn't talk to Rogue, all but a few congratulations from them, but she sensed something wrong, she wasn't numb after all and taking up human Psychology helped her a lot too, that although she can't possibly know what is going on with her friends minds, she could tell they know something they don't want her too, and looking at them was making her sick.

Upon arrival the others went to the kitchen right away to grab the food as everyone seems to be hungry, but not Rogue, she gave a lame excuse of feeling drowsy earned her a few minutes of going to the infirmary and getting some medicine, but instead of heading on the on the other rooms she went straight upstairs, she directly headed out for Scott's room and she open his door a little without a sound, what she saw was a concluding answer to all her questions but she didn't move, at least not yet, she stayed there and waited to what will happen next.

"I am so sorry Scott, what we had years ago was genuine, and it would be really stupid to waste is just like that."

"But you left me remember."

"Yes but that was different, we were so young and we want a lot of things, we both had ambitions. But now were more mature and we finally had what we were dreaming of before… only thing that's missing is each other.

"You wasted four years Jean."

"Those years filled with regret, I was only missing you more, I said that if I get through that much suffering without you then I'd be okay, but I was wrong, so wrong, life might have been much sweeter with you."

"It was-." Jean then stopped Scott from speaking by placing a finger on his lips

"Scott, I've… we've both endured a lot and I just came back to know one thing… I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I want to know if my explaining would be worth it. I want to know if you still love me Scott, because I still love you so much."

"Jean I… truth is, I never stopped loving you, you were always in my mind and you never left me." Then he stepped closer and kissed Jean passionately.

It was the most disgusting thing Rogue had ever seen, she opened the door widely this time but it looks like neither of them were even noticing, and she felt like déjà vu. It was then that she turned around running towards her room, crying 'that slut' she muttered around.

"BITCH!"

"SCOTT YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

She kept shouting this words till she reached her door, she felt so stupid and used, it was all a joke, a terrible one at that, it war ruining her completely, little did she know that she was being watched, a person who saw the whole thing.

XXX

Wanda went to the rec room with worry and regret plastered on her eyes "I have to do this' she thought as she went in front of the telephone, she was about to pick up the phone to make a call when the door bell suddenly rang; feeling that it was necessary to open the door since all the other students were happily celebrating in the dining hall. When she opened the door a weird looking man greeted her, with a merry smile.

"Bonjour petite, Remy be congratulating ya and mon ami." Referring to his best friend John.

"Remy, I almost didn't recognize you, how did you know?"

"John told moi, dat Remy be de Best man o' ya wedding, don't know why in de wedding only, wen Remy be sure he is de best man everywhere in de world."

"Whatever, sure you are Remy." Wanda said for a moment tolerating Remy's self administered compliment.

"Well how be de bebe?"

"Quiet Remy, nobody else knows besides John, You and Rogue."

The mere mention of her name caused Remy a jolt that Wanda noticed, for a few moments nothing was exchanged rather than mere silence and Wanda's late ushering for Remy to come in. Moments later it was Remy who broke the silence.

"By de way, how's chere?"

"Aw that" Wanda hesitated for a moment, and then she just shrugged at comment "she graduated this morning, they are having a party at the dinning hall, for her and the other students, I can lead you there, and John is there too."

"Remy thinks he'll pass, after all, Remy not sure if Chere wants moi there, besides that cocky homme o' hers be dere."

"I won't have to worry about that if I were you."

"Why not?" Wanda then gave Remy the speech of a lifetime while she told him what she saw, that transpired upstairs, between her step sister and the former/new lovers a while ago.

XXX

The next morning was rather a silent one, nobody ever asked why Rogue didn't come down for her own party, she was known to not like those kind of things but at least she already loosened up along the years so it gave everyone a puzzled reaction, until Wanda came in the dinning area, after going up to Rogue's room to bring dinner and telling them that Rogue was sick and that she needed rest. Some of them was still unsatisfied of their answers and rose up different speculations about her, since they seemed to notice that Scott wasn't there either. Everyone seems intrigued because even if they were already officially a couple, never once did they got laid, much to everyone's disappointment of seeing the untouchable become someone like them too.

It was that same morning that they concluded that their speculations no matter how exciting didn't come true, entirely since Scott showed up next morning kissing a former resident Jean Grey, the scene definitely earned a lot of raised eyebrows practically of how a big cheater Scott is, and a lot of fights broke out just that morning and it's not even 10 o'clock in the morning, but the fights were usually verbal since one wrong move could earn them an expulsion at the Xavier institute. But of course the resident dynasties with the membership of the siblings Wanda, Pietro and Kurt were first on the list to get Scott and not to mention of course, the older sister's angry fiancée and an outraged best friend Kitty, while the others didn't seemed to care, or was too afraid to talk.

All of this but Scott and Jean didn't seem to care; they just continued their routine of kissing even in front of them angering them more. A new fight was about to break out when a newly dressed Remy LeBeau entered the kitchen, everyone seemed to look at him in astonishment, they knew about his feelings for Rogue, from way back, and they knew, everyone including Scott, all except Jean that the reason that the Cajun left was because of the Rogue Scott relationship, but that was so long ago, what they didn't know was if the feelings inside Remy was still there. As if reading their minds Remy made his way, in front of Jean Grey giving her a loud slap.

"Desole, Remy does not do dat ta ladies. But he feels that ya deserved it!" Jean was surprised as she felt the pain tugging along her red left cheek; she then just rushed upstairs to the bathroom, obviously to look at the damage.

"How dare you!" Scott said angrily at Remy. "How dare you hit Jean." He was about to hit Remy with his clenched fists when a strong hand stopped him from doing so

It was then that Remy answered back "And how dare you hit on ma chere den go cheatin on her." Remy stated returning the favor but this time hitting Scott square on his face. Everyone watched in amusement as blood started to come out of Scott's nose. It was then that he just brushed Remy's hand away from his, as he proceeded to his room, it was so astonishing and degrading that the other man was much more stronger that him.

Upstairs, the same kind of tension was ongoing as Jean Grey emerged from the bathroom with revenge on her eyes as she quickly recalled the door to Rogue's room, upon reaching it, she opened the door without even knocking. Rogue grasped upon hearing her door creaking and you can't decipher the heat that her eyes felt as she eyed the woman she most hated in front of her. Without time to recover from the first shock, Jean stepped in front of the younger.

"Mind if I take back what's mine?" she said as she slapped Rogue's cheeks in return for Remy slapping hers "and oh, that's for your idiot gambling friend who hit me downstairs"

The younger girl just eyed her expressing her deep hatred

"Roguey, my, my how time changed you so much, I wonder why you aren't fighting me no more, oh must be because you missed me. I saw you last night, when you opened the door, I know you were there, I just don't know how long, but long enough to know that Scott and I are back together again and that oops little Rogue here just lost her boy friend, oh how sad, must really hurt but really the truth is you were just a plaything Rogue, Scott never loved you, it was just so that he can keep me out of his head, but unfortunately he was unsuccessful, because how ever can you go against true love. You know, a piece of advice from an old friend, two toned hair is so a fashion over kill. Satisfied Jean started to walk out of the room.

Two clenched fists formed in Rogue's hand, as she held out to Jean's stopping her and pulling her back against the room.

"Yah know what miss Grey, first, ah like my hair as it is, at least ah ain't the most hated person almost everywhere ah go because of thinking dat ahm de most beautiful girl walkin in de earth when all it is, is a cover up fo' a real failure, a real loser who is really a quiter wen yah can't get what yah want… and hell will break lose if ah say ah even missed yah fo' a millisecond, and well ah ain't fighting cause yer not worth mah time but since yah asked fo' it, here's a piece of what's goin on in mah mind! ah don't care bout yah or Scott at least anymore cause dat wud mean ahm worthless too, like what you both are. And a piece of advice… actually both yah and Scott make such a cute couple, yah both are stupid losers… and one mo' thin' ah ain't yer friend not now, nor before so don't call meh that!" Rogue pushed her towards the door and almost fell down, if only Scott didn't catch her.

"What's all this Rogue!?" asked an angry Scott, at that moment Jean bursted into tears

"Oh my God Scott, that woman wants to kill me, she's a maniac!" Jean said as she cuddled to Scott's arms

"It's okay Jean"

"Dat makes meh want tah puke!"

"Scott, please make her stop."

"Rogue, leave us alone!"

"Leave yah alone, she was dah one who came in here, in dah first place."

"Scott that's not true, she pulled me in here."

"Why yah lying bitch!"

"Don't you ever talk to Jean like that."

"Now ahm dah culprit ahm ah, well guess what yah and yer Jeanie can spend yer whole lives being a menace to each other just don't yah ever bother meh again." Rogue said as she pushed both out the door with much strength "and oh before yah go… here's yer stuff sugah!" Rogue said as she threw a box full of the things Scott gave her for the past four years that they were together, and then she slammed the door, really hard.

Rogue stayed in her room rethinking and processing everything that just happened, she cant help but to feel so unfortunate, turns out that the answer to her problems turned out to be a problem of it's own, what hurt most was that when she was about to let go of every single thing that's holding her back, she was betrayed and used one's again, and worst was she did in the hands of the person she loves. It was like feeling that being cheated was her best asset. And it hurt a lot; it hurts to be always misunderstood. She hurts like hell… that's how she felt every time someone eats her from the inside, and she just couldn't trust anymore, not even herself because her own feelings betrayed her, it was her emotions that gave her away, the only one she gave her heart to, broke it into a million pieces, and it was all her fault for not being careful.

Love, trust, selflessness and appreciation… it's all lost, and she never can find it, she lost all hope… yes, she never found it too… it was all fake, all bogus, an illusion, worth killing for. Fate, it betrayed her, and so scorned were her wounds.

As time goes by she realizes that it never change it's courses, there is no other way but to accept or else you'll fall in a pit of sour nothingness, drowning in self pity, it's suicide, cause it's killing you inside. It's not worth to be in the possession of obliviousness. … it's just so hard to admit it but it feels as if even the world gets even, if you can't be punished in a dream, you face the thorns outside of it, and it sucks just to fell so alone and down, when there's no where else to go, no where else to run to, you'll just feel the wrath of it, you face the fact that reality bites.

**Well how bout that?? Well more Jean bashing in the next chappies or so… I apologize that I am not a good writer of war in Xavier mansion but I guess I know now why I chose the student's to have no powers… if they do, Jean would have been dead… well so much for that huh…**

**No more Scrogue… I promise **


	10. Cold Mask

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN: I have put strange efforts in this… well I really need encouragement right now, sadly I don't know if the story passes your standards well enough, so here goes cha. 10…**

**To my valued reviewers!!**

**Chapter 10 – Cold Mask**

The shine shown brightly through Rogue's balcony door, she went outside for some fresh air, it was Wanda's wedding day, the day seems perfect. The cold wind that brushed past her, was a contrast to the hot sunshine, closing her eyes she remembered something, as she froze to the spot, it was then that she shrugged thinking that her thoughts no matter what could not be a hindrance to her behavior today, her sisters wedding day must be a day to remember and she's not gonna let two bastards ruining it for her by contemplating her thoughts.

As she opened her eyes, the two green orbs meet with red ones, 'so it was true' there was Remy smiling back at her, staying at the balcony right next to hers, meaning only one thing, his room was right beside hers, Rogue just shrugged for a moment and she didn't move an inch, she remembered everything about Remy, she just wasn't and wouldn't want to put herself in gambling with love or whatever that is called anymore.

"Nice day huh chere."

"Right…"

"Ya still not dressed."

"Still plenty o' time."

"Chere."

"Wat is it yah want Cajun? And wat are yah doin' here in de first place?"

"Nothin' chere, just seein' how ya holdin up after de mess, and Remy be here fo' deux reasons, Remy be de best man fo' his best friend."

"And then what?" Rogue asked as she turned around, but when she did, she was faced with nothing but the red curtains, that hung from the man's balcony

"Figures." Rogue said as she went inside of her room to get ready.

The preparations are made in the mansion garden; there were only a few people as guests, only those who hold a special bond to the bride and the groom, all with the residents of the Xavier institute without exceptions. Most of the students like Wanda and John had graduated already, but since the professor wants them to stay; they still preferred to stay at the institute, some of them to teach younger students, so the old ones are still living there.

When the ceremony was about to start, the guests sat down at the tables and chairs that are set up around the place where the bride and the groom's bows will be made, everything was covered in white including Wanda's dress, much to Rogue and Wanda's dismay as the only resident Goth girls in the mansion; although Rogue wasn't the one to compromise. Remy was first to walk the white carpet because he was the best man followed by John, the groom then both waited for the bride as they settled themselves near the altar. The organ sounded as Rogue went to walk down the aisle, she was wearing a deep dark shade of red as a dress with a spaghetti strap that went just above the knee, it has silky texture and it had laces near the bust line and on the knee cuts, although it had laces, for a white made wedding, she was pretty satisfied.

While Rogue was walking slowly Remy felt an enchantment engulfed him, its as if that she was putting a spell on him, his gaze traveled from her feet up; she was wearing a pair of a red stilettos, with heels that emphasized her elongated legs, the legs that needed no stockings, with the complexion of ivory snow, her dress was made just for her, still with the Goth feel, a dress that could instantly serve as a nightgown that makes Remy want to get her to honey moon right away. He then proceeded to look at her with utter astonishment as he looked at her; a hip that sways in perfect motion with each step she took, up to her tiny waist and her chest. 'Now don't get me started on that' Remy thought but he didn't really had nasty intentions on Rogue, just admiring her beauty, and even if she has the body of a Goddess that would make every woman jealous his eyes were more focused on her inner beauty. He then shrugged the other thoughts as he went back to his quest, concentrating on the perfect shoulder blades that she had, making the spaghetti strap of her dress look quite rewarding, gaze then went up to her neck then to her face, she was wearing a very light shade of make-up, almost unseen but it enhanced her features, her big bulging emerald eyes and her hair that is now long was up with red jewels all around, it wasn't a messy hair due but it hung loose, more like a seductive hair due. He knew that was not Rogue's intention, let alone to seduce Remy but whatever the intention was, it was taking its toll on him. As he was studying her, his gaze fell back to her emerald orbs and noticed that she was obviously eyeing him too, for a reason he didn't know why. He then just gave out a smirk and shrugged the thought as she stopped indicating that he was to escort the maid of honor to the bride's side of the altar.

At the same time that Remy was looking at Rogue while walking down the aisle, she had pretty thoughts of her own, as much as she hated to admit it. Remy LeBeau was wearing a black Armani suit, the kind of thing that hunks wear at grand balls or rich countless parties, the fitted coat extenuate his muscled arms and his broad shoulders his outward appearance was to die for and Rogue just gave a mouth drooling itch. His face was the best part as his every feature as it fitted his being perfectly and as Rogue was eying him from head to toe, she looked back at his waist and upward to his elaborated chest. And as if he was naked in front of her, Rogue established a silent moan to escape her mouth and for a moment she felt like she was the bride walking down the aisle while Remy was there waiting for her as the groom, her thoughts stopped when her eyes meet a pair of red orbs starring straight at her. She quickly then regained her composure as the Cajun smirked at her, she just answered with a cringe as she let him escort her, to her place at the ceremony.

The wedding went in fast pace as Wanda ordered it but not for Rogue who kept on getting flirtatious glances from the other side, somehow as the years progressed she knew that the ways of the Cajun charmer would change with the help of course of maturity, but unfortunately… it didn't and for Rogue who was trying her best to keep her emotions intact was really irritated that the older boy's mere glances were making her melt her well made mask. She didn't and wouldn't admit it, it was like going to hell for her one more time, she knew before that falling in love would just hurt and yet she let her instincts fail her… it was not okay once, hell it was making a crap out of her, but twice would be suicidal, she doesn't want to have another emotional breakdown, enough is enough. Remy was a friend, a really great one and other people would think that if you would ever fall in love, your friend would be the least to hurt you… true, they tend to take care of you more, but come to think of it, Scott was a friend too, a real close one in fact, judging by the times they became sparring partners and how they play sports together a lot, he was really one of her closest… and fact is, he hurt her more that anything or anyone, so in conclusion… she is not taking chances on Remy… it is a risk she wasn't willing to make.

The wedding officially ended for the mansion when Wanda and John said their goodbyes to proceed to John's car to have a weekend treat to their honeymoon, as soon as they left, Rogue went up to her room to take care of the new apartment she was going to have right next to Wanda and John's, after all staying at the mansion would be something in appropriate for a person trying to move on with her life. she just couldn't do that there, it holds to many memories of the past she can't erase, and besides since her sister would be gone, what's the point in staying at the mansion since she is not planning on teaching, she would just be an added burden to the professor, of course the old man didn't see it that way, in fact he wants the company of his older students now more that ever since he's growing older with no heirs, he was actually planning on giving the mansion to his oldest students and frankly Rogue was one of them but apparently Scott also is, and as a teacher in the mansion his grasp would be harder since his beloved Jean is tagging along with him. As much as it hurts to leave the mansion and the professor, she just couldn't spend her life as a spinster with her ex and his wife in one roof.

The preparations are being made by her solemnly as the curtains of her balcony door flung inwardly to her room. It sent shivers down her spine and as she struggled to walk closer to the door she was surprised by a certain Cajun standing next to her.

"Bonjour chere?"

"What da yah want Cajun." Rogue stated keeping her cool

"Just seein how ma here is doin."

"Well ah m fahne and now dat yah know dat, yah are free tah leave."

"Funny, dis Cajun prefers ta stay here and chat wit ma chere fo' a while."

"Yah are so persistent, don't yah know dat."

"Oui, otherwise Remy wouldn't be called gambit if Remy be to coward ta gamble wit ya dis heart of moi."

"Whatever…" Rogue said sighing in defeat 'ah could use a company anyway' she thought

"So what ya doin?"

"Nothin, preparin tah move out wit Wanda and John."

"Seriously chere ya leavin Remy?"

"Ah aint here fa' yah anyway Swamp rat… ah just figured it wouldn't be too healthy stayin here anymore."

"Will ya be healthy stayin with ya sis and her hubby?"

"Ah won't be staying wit them, but beside them so as tah keep de privacy if dat's what yer afraid off."

"But what about the professor and de mansion, ya Pere? Everythin wud be left here."

"Ahm takin mah chances, but ah'll probably visit, besides dere's not much ta do here anyway?"

"Teachin?"

"Ah aint teachin fo' dem, especially wit Scott around, besides ah want tah fend fo' myself, and have mah own clinic as a psychologist…"

"Maybe Remy cud be one of yer patients then."

"Wouldn't count on dat."

"Are ya sure ya leavin and ah couldn't change yer mind chere?"

Rogue was taken aback with Remy using I than Remy but she chose to shrug it off. "Yah ahm sure, not even if Kurt or Kitty won't le meh, and ah know ah'd be better off. Ah'd just probably visit."

"If ya…"

"Remy" Rogue said cutting him off "Ah just need tah think by mahself fo' a while, culd yah…"

"Point taken" Remy said as he left her room, Remy style. Somehow the young man was taken aback by the words and actions given by Rogue, it's as if she was someone else, like back to the problematic Rogue again… the one hiding in her mask.

XXX

For Remy everyday was a struggle, he tried to get near to Rogue but she just brushed past him each and every time, harder by the minute, it's as if he was being stuck by a needle that goes in deeper and deeper. As time goes by she was pushing him farther away and it sucks to know that after every time he was getting near, she just chooses to pull back, fate was never kind to them, especially to Remy.

And now the long wait was over as everyone settled outside the mansion as they say their odd goodbyes as the newly weds and Rogue got ready to move out of the house. When they did almost everyone went back inside saddened but at the same time happy for the couple.

"Hey sis, you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Well then sheilas hop in."

"Oh ah'll be takin' mah bike."

"You sure Sheila?"

"Yeah but mah stuff's there though, ah'll be comin' back fo' it later."

"Okay we'll just put it in your apartment."

"Oh don't bother, anyway ah'll just be a minute, yah go on ahead okay."

"See you there sis, don't take too long okay."

"Sure…"

As the newlyweds head off to their new crib, Rogue went back to the mansion's garage to go check her bike. It was a black bike with green stripes that resemble a flame going against the rear of the bike. She went to its side as she stroked once again her most priced possession, Logan gave her this, her 16th birthday present from her dad, and it was the best gift ever. Written on its plate was the word "stripes" a word her dad used to call her as a father and daughter thing. She stroked her helmet that was sitting next to the bike, it had the same green stripes, and only at the back of it were the words "dark angel" with red wings on its sides.

"Ya used ta ride dat wen ya want ta be alone chere? Wat be de problem?"

"None of yah business swamp rat."

"Remy don't accord ya chere, ya always push Remy away while Remy tries ta only be wit ya… Remy wants ta be wit yah chere… forever."

"Oh how sweet… swamp rat and river rat back together again. You know what Rogue you never know this might actually good for you, after all he is madly in love with you… aren't you happy now? You two look so good together. And alas you'll produce unbelievably cute children… freaks with skunk heads and demonic eyes! Hahahahaha"

"Stop it Grey, leave chere alone?"

"Aren't you the knight in shining armor, well guess what your princess looks like a witch, you freak, man eater. No wonder why everyone you love leaves you. You are worthless."

"Jean you shut your mouth or Remy will."

"You'll what Remy? Why Remy, what will you do to me huh, hurt me? I don't think so; you wouldn't want to hit a girl now do you?"

"No he won't, but ah can!" Rogue then charged herself to Jean as she forcefully applied a slap on her left cheek that immediately turned red, a color matching her hair. Jean then roared out a scream that would make Apocalypse proud. Then she stormed out the garage shouting at the top of her lungs. "It's over Grey, ah ain't lettin yah get tah meh no more!"

"Ah'll get back to you Rogue, you'll pay back, I promise."

"Dream on red!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Chere."

"Remy stop making this hard as it already is."

"Chere Remy loves ya, its de truth… I forever want ta be there fo' ya."

"Forever is not a word, it's a place, a place where two people journey to. So when love sends you there, don't just say forever… get there… unfortunately fo' yah, yah need someone else tah take wit yah… ahm afraid ah have other things tah attened tah… see yah swamp rat."

Rogue then set the motors running as she sped off her motorcycle as fast as she could, she could feel the cold wind brushing past her face harshly, but she didn't mind the pain, she needed that, she felt numbly, and she was hardly segregating her emotions half of her was filled with hatred and regret while the other half was torn for Remy for a reason she cant decipher. It was then that tears started to grace her face, enveloping her whole being while her hair was playing fiercely against the hash wind. Then as rampant as her emotions streaks of rain started to fall, she felt as if the big droplets were slashing against her back, the winds are stronger now and the rain turned was turning into a storm, but still she was continuing the ride, where she was going she didn't know, until she stopped by the edge of a secluded area of the woods where the trees are taller than usual and the whole surrounding was darker than the other parts of the forest and you could actually see the lining of the horizon from afar. And on the right side was a stream so blue you could see the rocks and fishes underneath. It was the same stream where Remy took her four years ago. It was then that she mounted off her bike; she stood near the stream still with tears flowing from her pale face.

"Hon any progress?"

"None Johnny, her phone is still out, I wonder where she has gone of too, she's supposed to be home hours ago, and maybe something happened."

"Shhhh hush honey." John said as he went to comfort his wife."

"Johnny I am worried."

"Roguey's a strong woman, she'll come home soon I know it."

"You think so?"

"I know so, besides worrying is bad for the baby luv."

As if on cue a knock on the door was heard, when Wanda opened it Rogue immediately fell down in front of her, she almost fell on the floor when John caught her in his arms. Sheila's burning hot luv.

**To be continued… watcha think??**

**Before anything else, I need to know you are still reading, well I know you are since Scott's gone to hell but I still need to know your response… is it that bad?? I hope not…**

**Go press review then…**


	11. Moving On

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN: Sorry it took so long, and this is quite shorter that usual, because a close friend of mine just died of Leukemia in a very early age of nine, and I couldn't have the heart to right, but thankfully everything is fine now**

**Really sorry … but her there's a twist, hope you like it!!**

**I miss you my dear reviewers... hope u guyz are not to busy for me**

**Chapter 11 – Moving On**

The ebony night sky was cold and unnerving for Rogue who was lying, alone on her bed, she always liked to be alone, no one bothers her, uses her and betrays her, but somehow the times have change and her locked away life was giving up on its barriers. For Rogue it seems that she wants and needs to be with people, finally she made a decision to leave all of her past behind, but not to run from them anymore but to face them in order to move on.

She's been here for days relishing the feeling of vulnerability on her whole being, staying out on a storm really does get to the toughest people, she was trying to compensate her way of life now, evaluating everything else that's left of her broken pieces… Now, she was living alone, but not to far from the ones she loved because Wanda and John are just a minute away, the institute is a good two hours away. And a job opening is opening its doors to her… 'Not bad' she thought 'is ah could keep dis up, ah'll be great in no time' she stated as she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Yeah Wanda its open."

"How do you know it's me?"

"Just a' wild guess…"

"Whatever, by the way just came to see if my baby sis is okay."

"Since when did yah start callin' meh baby sis? Ah know yer excited bout yer baby… but treatin' meh like one isn't gonna help." Rogue said as she started a giggle

"Right, I dunno, it just kinda puts me in a brighter mood when I think of him."

"Him??"

"Well I dunno if the baby is a boy or a girl, but John refuses to call the baby. "it" so we just kinda mix up hes and shes…"

"Oh joy, yah two are kinda funny, it changed yah a lot Wanda."

"What changed me?"

"The marriage, the baby… everything, more super hard Gothic looks and yah always seem happy, like evrythin's gonna be okay, yah know, sometimes I can't help but to feel jealous."

"Oh stop it… it just kinda happen you know, when you want everything to be perfect for the ones you love, you just feel like changing for the better, but staying the same you, deep down inside.

"Yeah yer right, maybeh ah should get one o' those babies."

The stepsisters looked at each other then they just laughed for minutes in unison, the two became super close as time went by, as if maturity took its toll on both of them, most of the time at least. They felt a strong bond on the both of them, even stronger than real sisters. When finally Wanda broke the laughter, she looked at Rogue, who suddenly felt the seriousness on Wanda's eyes. When Rogue's giggles stopped, Wanda turned to speak.

"Remy called in this morning."

'wha' great, ruin a perfect evenin' by saying his name' _('thoughts')_

"Yeah." Rogue said looking away

"He wanted to see if you're okay."

Rogue just looked at Wanda, not knowing what to say, knowing her uneasiness, Wanda obliged to continue.

"Kitty asked for you too, she said she have some important news to tell you, I think it's about her moving in with Lance."

"What, well that wasn't dat surprising is it. Ah always knew dey would come around."

"And oh Pietro and Kurt would visit us tomorrow, so be ready."

"Yeah okay."

"You know Rogue, he really loves you, but he said he would wait if you're not ready yet."

"Yeah maybeh ah aint ready yet."

"Come here love." Wanda then reached out to hug her.

"You'll come around."

"Yeah, ah sure hope so."

"Well I won't keep you anymore, go and have a rest; we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sleep tight!"

"Yah too sugah."

Wanda then got up from Rogue's bed to proceed to her own house next door, and as she flickered the lights, she looked towards the other goth girl.

"And Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything would be okay."

"Thanks Wanda."

Then Rogue drifted off to sleep.

**5 MONTHS later…**

Rogue was looking out of her office window after a rather hectic schedule and a few bugging clients. She was now a renowned psychologist, successful in each and every way and she's come a long way. And she liked every single part of it, she was okay, but somehow not yet fulfilled, and the only way to do that was to face her past, but she will, she promised herself, she just had to fix her present first so that she could go on to face whatever it is that is waiting for her in the future. And she was doing a pretty good job already in such a short time. By her calculations, given more of this so called time, she'll be regenerated and totally in control in no time, and the emptiness that she's feeling now will soon die away.

She was happily thinking these things and as she did, she somehow drifted on a very shallow sleep, probably from stress, while the sliding door flung open softly, no sound was heard because of the black floor carpet situated on her office door. Rogue was totally unaware that while she was busy almost sleeping, a man of 24 stepped inside carrying what seems to be a bouquet of red roses, chocolates and a bottle of sparkling white wine. Rogue was still oblivious to what was happening inside her office until the man bumped in the glass table creating a noise that waked her up.

Rogue stood up in a very professional manner, ready to face her client, as she was still arguing to herself why did she let herself fall in slumber while at work, when she realized that her last client was suppose to visit her two hours ago. She was so unsure what to expect now, she was about to turn around, a very familiar voice send chills on her spine.

"Very graceful… chere."

That husky southern voice couldn't belong to any other, he came now, oh well maybe it's time, Rogue said getting ready to turn around to face the Cajun with a professional face and a proper decorum fitted for a president on a world wide meeting, but as she turned her head, all her so called will power escaped her and replaced in its place a very stiff body, as she saw the most shocking event of her life.

"Hey there stripes, happy birthday!"

**Should I continue now… no I hang you for a while… don't worry I'll start the next chappie right away, I promise!!**

**Love you**

**Review if you love me too**

**Okay not me, but this story okay**

**Thanks**

**It's your reviews that keep me on the go**


	12. Heaven Sent

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**SUMMAY:** Rogue became Scott's savior when Jean dumped him 4 years ago, what happens when Jean comes back and Scott realizes that he still loves Jean? What will happen to Rogue, when in her distress she finds a man who has the same intentions to her as she did to Scott, will she open up for love a second time around? Or will she push back the feelings thinking that love pushed her back?

**AN: I would like to take this time to personally thank my reviewers; those who give meaning to my story… this wouldn't reach this far without you guys!!**

**And also my apologies for the super late update, it was really hectic these past few weeks and time just kept on flying by so fast… along with writer's block, you know… so really sorry… and without further ado… here it is chapter 12**

**Last chapter: on one night out**

**--**

Rogue stood up in a very professional manner, ready to face her client, as she was still arguing to herself why did she let herself fall in slumber while at work, when she realized that her last client was suppose to visit her two hours ago. She was so unsure what to expect now, she was about to turn around, a very familiar voice send chills on her spine.

"Very graceful… chere."

That husky southern voice couldn't belong to any other, he came now, oh well maybe it's time, Rogue said getting ready to turn around to face the Cajun with a professional face and a proper decorum fitted for a president on a world wide meeting, but as she turned her head, all her so called will power escaped her and replaced in its place a very stiff body, as she saw the most shocking event of her life.

"Hey there stripes, happy birthday!"

--

**Chapter 12 – Heaven Sent**

"D-da?"

"Sorry it took so long, kid."

Rogue looked at the two men right in front of her, first at her dad, who, as far as she remembered was buried in the mansion's forest graveyard for almost five years ago and then to the man who obviously brought him there and gave her the greatest present she could ever think of. Rogue couldn't believe her eyes, knowing Remy and his usual playfulness, he wouldn't think twice in doing pranks, but given this situation, she was sure that he won't and can't summon the dead.

"Ah-ah… ah can't handle this." Rogue said as she slumped back in her chair

"Chere dis be ya pere, aren't ya glad ta see him?"

"Ah am… ah just, how is dis possible, ah, yah were… we… five years ago."

"Woah, slow down chere it's okay, Remy will explain later, but first we all need ta go ta yer house, everyone would be waitin' fo' ya dere."

"Okay." Rogue just said a bit shakily as she went to grab her purse and went straight out the door with Remy and Logan.

The drive all the way back to the house was silent and full of tension save for the Cajun's persistent questioning as to what happened to Logan, the past few years. Somehow he wasn't well informed either; Rogue on the other hand was still in her shocked state as she drove her black Porche in a swift and silent drift.

The party was a small gathering as asked by Rogue only her closest friends were there including Kitty, Kurt and his girlfriend Amanda. To Rogue's surprise everyone knew Logan was coming but the answers are still not clear for her. She went on with a happy face, her almost long-gone mask was still on but nobody noticed her confusion under the graceful façade she was portraying, all except Remy who had stayed behind as the others went home.

When the house was cleaned up of all the mess, Rogue went straight to the balcony rethinking the events that went slapping down her face, a few hours ago she was just thinking how far she had gone, she thought she was almost done, but now it seemed different, it was like trying to find a solution to a trauma when suddenly after all the hard work and all the logistic shits, snap, you don't need it anyway… "Hanging again", it was all that she felt. Life was never keen on her as she found herself once more without a purpose and with no starting point, well at least she's not alone anymore, and one thing she learned all this time was to stand ground again after every fall and do it, she will.

On one hand even thought there are a lot of "even if's" in her life, at some point what happened was all she ever wanted, her father back home, by her side in her life, secretly that's what she wanted in the first place and what happened was a miracle, how can she just let it all fall into pieces, 'this time Ah won't lose the fight' she mentally added, a smile formed her lips when a familiar voice startled her.

"How ya doin' chere?"

"What are yah still doin' here swamp rat?"

"Avoiding the question huh?"

"Nah, avoiding the person"

"As tough as ever."

"What dah yah want anyway?"

"Nothin' just doin what Remy promised."

Rogue then eyed him with a questioning look, then remembered that he offered some answers, so she gestured her face in a welcoming, but stiff look, but Remy just shrugged and sat on the balcony railings right beside her.

"Remy knows, he's not yer favorite person, and that it would be better too if it was yer pere who will explain, but since Remy don't want ya shaken, Remy be here, but Remy came here with a message, ya father misses ya, more than ya know"

"…"

"You know chere, ya pere didn't die that day…"

"Figures"

"He was out on the plane; he was on a phone booth, a few yards a way."

"What was he doing there? No one can get out of a plane, a few minutes before it takes off."

"It was quoted as an emergency, said his daughter was raped and then massacred."

"But ah was perfectly fine."

"Yes but ya pere didn't know that, fo' all he knows ya are dead."

"Why didn't he came to see meh, tah know ahm still alive?"

"He did come to de mansion…"

"And?"

"He saw a burial, he thought it was yours chere, so it all made sense. He didn't came near, he didn't want to, not because he didn't want ya, but because he can't afford the hurt. Thought that it was the price he had to pay for being away from you, his family."

Rogue gave a tight nod

"Then de plane left without him, then he remembered Mystique, so he asked the airport personnel, to radio her that he will take the next flight and that there was a bad news, so he was to stay and take calls first, but there was another bad news, for the radio didn't got to her, the plane crash and they didn't saw each other again."

"Then how did he know now after all these years?"

"Mr. Logan saw ya at Wanda's wedding, he wasn't sure at first, but ya know, he came around, hey what's important is that ya have each other now chere."

At this Rogue found tears coming down from her eyes to her soft pale cheeks, all this time they were crying about the same thing, fighting the same battle, now she understands everything, she doesn't need anymore answers, she needs the time that was wasted and gone, she needs to feel special once again, and now that her father is here, there's no need for anything else, for now."

**Really sorry, that it took sooooooo long, I'll try not to do it again**

**Pls review, cause I missed you all so much**


	13. All I Really Wanted

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**I am so sorry this has taken too long… I just couldn't catch up with schedules ... and the like… and also because of mental block… I so hate myself because of late updating… hope you understand… and hope you would still love and read this chappie…**

**Chapter 13 – All I Really Wanted**

After 3 years Rogue's life went from better to best, she can now conclude that her life was once again whole. Being a well-known Psychologist and owning a large mansion she can't ask for anything more In line with her accomplishments she also found a new hobby that she started over a year ago, she now owns a well renowned bar that is constantly filled with people that consists of mostly the rich and the famous.

**At Rogue's Mansion… her room**

Ringgggg rrrriiiinnnnnnnnngggggg

"Yeah, hello?"

"Hey swester, were ve gone in a few minutez, just called ta inform you, zo you wouldn't come looking for uz."

"Who says, Ah will, now yah all come back here with going home gifts okay."

"Yeah okay vwe will."

"Say bye tah Amamd fo' meh will yah… and take care on yah honeymoon."

"Zure, zhe's really excited vout dis honeymoon trip."

"Of course she is, cause she's wit' yah... don't forget tah take pictures of New Mexico, I'd love that."

"Okay Rogue, oh here's Amanda, we better get going… bye."

"Take care."

Rogue then sighed as she put down the phone, Kurt and Amanda's wedding, just a few days ago was still stuck on her head, it was just a simple church wedding but everyone was in awe as the two love birds "share their lives together" it was cute the two of them cause they were truly meant for each other and after all these years of waiting they finally made it. Rogue stood up right next to her window, enjoying the scenery below her, it was a cold day, dew from the leaves were still present from last night's rain and the sweet aroma of jasmine fills the air from the flower beds.

Outside the window she spotted John and Wanda walking with their two year old daughter Leila in the garden the siblings shared, the little girl who was very fond of her auntie Rogue waved at her from where she was seated, on John's arms, the couple also smiled at Rogue and she smiled back at them before sitting back in her chair as the others went to the picnic site.

Rogue's POV

'Everybody seems to be settling down, not that I am jealous… it's just that maybe I shouldn't hide in the dark anymore, it's crazy being alone while everyone around you is with their boyfriends, fiancés, husbands not to mention the constant bridal showers that I've went to. Maybe being alone is the price I have to pay for the so called success, but if that's the case, I would really like to feel what it's like to hold and touch someone's heart as they are touching yours, even just for a day.'

Rogue's thoughts were broken when a knock was heard at the door.

"Madam, may I come in" said Rogue's house keeper

"Yeah, Jenny"

"I am so sorry to disturb you but there seems to be a problem at the bar?"

"Yeah what? More wines? Don't worry tell Pietro tah call the dealer tah sent some more and put it on mah check, and by the way tell 'im tah stop drinkin' all o' the beers, or else Ahm gonna be forced tah fire 'im." Rogue said as she was flipping through her magazine with a smile planted on her lips to indicate the sarcasm on her words.

"Ma'am, I do believe this is a more serious matter."

"What do yah mean?" Rogue said easily changing facial reactions

"Your brother, sir Pietro just called, he's in the hospital now just recovering from last night"

"Wha? What is he doin' there? What happened last night?"

"The Senator's son was at the bar last night, when a call to assassinate him took place, your brother and the bouncers tried to save the boy and they got into the cross fire, thankfully no one was badly injured but the place was a blown up mess, apparently a strong kind of weapon exploded inside and parts of the place was burned, just as everyone was almost out of the building. He called to say he was sorry."

Rogue was speechless at the moment "how come Ah didn't hear this sooner?"

"Your brother was unconscious and he just woke up and the other personnel thought its best that you hear from them first."

"Okay, thanks Jenny, make sure things are taken care of with Pietro and call our clients."

"Sure thing."

The next few hours was nothing but a stressful one, Rogue tried to finish fixing the damages, including the renovation of the bar and all the medical shits needed to be filled for Pietro, she was nothing but exhausted. She was just about to drift into a deep sleep at the hospital chair in Pieto's room when she was awakened by a familiar voice.

"Hey Sheila you alright?"

"John, yeah, yeah Ahm fahne, where's Wanda?"

"She just bought something for lil' Leila, they are on their way here don't worry. How is Pietro?"

"He's fahne. Just sleeping over there" pointing to the sleeping man on the hospital bed

"He looks kinda happy, for someone who just got beaten up."

"Told yah he's fahne."

"Let me guess, he got the phone number of the nurse?"

"Make dat two nurses."

"You siblings have a way with charm do you. By the way why don't you go home now Roguey, anyway the sheilas would be here any minute, we'll take care of speedy here and go on and check the bar later."

"Oh Ahm fahne, ah don't have anythin' else tah do anyway."

"Yeah but you look exhausted, you go and rest first."

"It's just the face John, ah may look exhausted but ah ain't exhausted. Tired, yes everybody gets tired sometimes, but ah tell yah ah ain't exhausted. But ok, yah all check on Pietro and ah'll juz go tah the bar okay bye."

And before John could respond she dashed out of the room. So instead he made a quick phone call.

Mean while the bar was now all set and done after a first class, fast renovating team of electrical engineers and interior designers, it was going back in business in just 2 days after the paint and varnish had dried up. Inside Rogue can be seen alone drinking with a glass and bottle in hand. She was humming a song as she slipped; outbalanced in the chair she was sitting on when a pair of strong arms caught her just in time.

"Whoa, take it easy chere."

"Swamp rat what are yah doin' here?"

"Remy be helpin' ya mah chere."

"Yah crazy."

"Only fo' ya mi amore."

"Yah give meh the creeps swamp rat, but since yah here, yah might as well have a drink. Keep in mind dat ah still don't like yah."

"Den why yah offerin' Remy wine?"

"Coz der ain't anyone else here and Ah need a someone tah talk to."

The two spent hours in the bar talking and drinking, with an ever so drunk Rogue who is constantly shoving drinks to Remy that he couldn't refuse. After along deliberation Remy finally manipulated Rogue to go home.

The ride home was really both enjoyable and at the same time dangerous for the two of them, with Remy getting faint gitters of nausea and a flirty drunk Rogue in the backseat you can just imagine them swirling in the tracks in a motorcycle, fortunately they reached their destination safely, and as Rogue got out of the motorcycle, her lack of balance sent her tumbling against the pavement only to find strong arms pillowing her fall. They found themselves in a very compromising position after that with Rogue on top of Remy. Then after an awkward silence, Rogue stood up and coughed. It made them snap back a little to reality before they made their way through the front door.

"What's wrong chere?"

"Nobody's answering the door."

"Where are de maids?"

"Today's there day off, Ah seemed tah have forgotten."

"Yer keys then."

"Oh mah gawd! Ah left mah purse at the bar!"

"Funny how tah see you all disoriented chere."

"Ha ha, betcha think yah so funny swamp rat. Why don't yah just stop that shits and help me get inside."

"No need ta get all jumpy chere, and Remy thought he could do better with you drunk."

"…"

"Doesn't Wanda live over there, right next tah yer place,"

"Yeah but they are with Pietro remember?"

"Guess it's you and Remy in the pavement chere… this is gonna be a long night."

"Are yah serious?!"

"Non chere, just kidding, here let me show you a trick Remy does way back in the institute when he wants ta visit the most belle femme in de world."

Remy climbed to the balcony to Rogue's room, and after guiding Rogue up a ladder, they soon found themselves laughing for a job well done and what good way to do it than to celebrate with their old pal, vodka.

XXX

The next morning Rogue clasped her head as the hang over strike her with so much pain, she can only remember faint memories from last night…

'What happened?'

'Oh yeah the vodka, the bar… Gawd ah must have drowned myself'

'Oh mah gawd, mah head really hurts'

'It's a good thing Remy got meh inside mah house or else ah'll sleep outside'

'Oh mah… Remy!'

Upon realizing what happened last night, a groan escape from someone on the bed beside her.

"Mornin chere…"

"…"

"Chere?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What are you doing there naked!!"

**Really sorry for the late update, don't forget to review!!**

**And oh before I forget… this story's ending is coming so watch out for that…**

**It's making me sad… but I see a window of opportunity for a new story so watch out for that too…**


	14. Shocker

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**Okay, now I've really taken sooo long… I can't believe how time flies by so fast, I just got so caught up with school and stuff that I totally forgot where I was heading in the story, thus the long update I am terribly sorry… and to all my avid reviewers I miss you so much…. So here's the next chap… hope you'll enjoy…. Read and review!! **

**A few years have been added to them so bear in mind that they have already matured and so far the things of the past as but fragrant memories for them…**

**Chapter 14 – Shocker**

LAST CHAPTER on ONE NIGHT OUT

Upon realizing what happened last night, a groan escape from someone on the bed beside her.

"Mornin chere…"

"…"

"Chere?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What are you doing there naked!!"

(.)

"Chere! Didn't you remember?"

"What was ah supposed tah remember anywayz?"

"Actually Remy doesn't recall dat clearly too, all dis Cajun knows is dat he enjoyed de night wit ya."

"Yah mean… we…"

"Damn right we did, isn't it obvious that we slept together… no clothes, ya and Remy here… chere, thought ya were wise."

"Ahm not a moron swamp rat, ah can clearly see us… in Gawd knows what! What ah was wonderin' about was if we… actually… did it, did it."

"You mean….."

"Yes swamp rat, dats what ah meant."

Rogue just received an innocent shrug from the Cajun, as she stood up on the side of her bed pulling the covers up towards her naked figure. Then facing Remy once more, he answered back her questioning glare.

"As much as Remy would want what ya are thinkin' ta happen, yer head is as good as Remy's, can't remember anythin' after de vodka and de dancing."

Rogue then walked back and forth across her bedroom with a panicked looked across her face.

"Chere what's wrong?"

"Don't chere me Remy, you know exactly what's wrong."

"…"

Rogue kept blabbering words that Remy can't understand; like a Spanish movie with a really bad voice dub. He just gave shrugs and innocent stares.

"What are ya starrin' at Cajun!?"

"Chere, ya cute when yer goin insane."

"Ahm not goin' insane, ahm just nervous…. Not to mention mad, angry and do you know exactly how many problems ah have right now? Ah mean der's the bar, my siblin's the-"

"Wait yer nervous?? Ya mean Chere never did dis before?" Remy said cutting off her babbles.

"We didn't even know if we actually did it. But if we did then yes." Rogue gave a squeak answer. And Remy gave a grin in return.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin' Chere, don't worry dis would be our little secret." Standing up and giving Rogue a comforting back rub.

"Hey wait a minute, stop that, it feels awkward."

"Okay if dats what ya want Remy ta do."

"So what do we do know?"

"Nothin'"

"Yeah so we take it as civil people do, we let it go."

"Really chere ya would want dat?"

"Yeah…let's just keep silent about it, as you would to other people you dated."

"Ok." Remy answered with a rather disappointed nod.

"See you around Remy." Answered Rogue with her chin held high. Motioning Remy's cue to leave the room

"Ya too, belle." He said as he went out of Rogue's room, clothes in hand.

Rogue watched through her window as she watched Remy's retreating figure in his motorcycle, she shrugged the thought of him and her together. Sure he was kinda naughty but deep down she has a very soft spot for Remy, after all these years that he was there for her, he practically throws himself to her, and in turn she rejects him in a polite and playful manner sayin she's not ready, after that incident with her ex-boyfriend Scott Summers, but if she wasn't ready now that she moved on, when would she be?

She just shut her thoughts once more and slumped exhausted in the pillow. Bad move, her senses was suddenly engulfed with the spicy sent of French cigars and macho raspberry aftershave, and she remembered Remy once more.

"Whatever it is, it's getting meh." Rogue said aloud to herself as she rushed for the showers.

#

Rrrriiinnnnngggggggggg!!

"Yep Remy here."

"Hey mate!"

"John my ami… what's up?"

"Heard you were in town and I was just wondering if you could come by to our place one of these days, let's have a drink sometime or even dinner."

"Yea sure no problem, Remy will be at yer service anytime."

"What are you up to nowadays anywayz."

"Oh nothing much just roaming the town."

"So we re fine anytime."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Next week sounds good?"

"Oui"

"Great, so see you mate."

#

A WEEK LATER DINNER TIME

"Oh hi Rogue."

"Yeah, just came to see how yah guys were doin."

"Oh were fine, are you okay, you seem so pale." Wanda said motioning for Rogue to enter the living room.

"Oh yeah, must be this headache of mahne, ah don't understand but it doesn't seem ta go away."

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"Yes of course ah have."

"Knowing you, you wouldn't take one until the headache would put you in a near coma; here have another one just to be sure, no harm in trying. And better safe that sorry."

"And knowin' yah, yah wouldn't take no fo' an answer." Rogue said as she took the medicine from Wanda

"Wait here, I'll get some water."

"No, I'll do it, I am not in a death bed yah know."

"I never said you were." Wanda answered as she and Rogue went towards the kitchen."

"So how's Pietro? Ah guess he's really beat. Ah've never seen him around these past few days."

"No actually he's on a date."

"A date? With whom?"

"The nurse from the hospital."

"The blonde?"

"No, the brunette."

"Gawd he is fast."

"They don't call him speedy for nothing."

"Oh by the way, where's the fire? Why do you have lahke dinner fo' ten?"

"Oh yeah, stay for dinner, we have a visitor."

"Who? Do ah know this visitor of yers?"

"Yes actually you do."

"Who could that be?"

"Guess you should stay for you to find out."

"Ah guess."

DDDDDDDIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG DDDDOOOONNNNGGGGG!!

"John honey, could you get the door?"

"Sorry Wanda I need to finish this before my mate arrives."

"But he's at the door already."

"Exactly hon, let me just do this okay."

"Oh Roguey, could you get that for me, I am just gonna get the turkey out."

"Oh yeah, it's fahne, go finish dinner."

DDDDDDDIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG DDDDOOOONNNNGGGGG!!

"Wait a minute, Ahm comin'" Rogue said as she bolted for the door.

"Good evening mon chere."

"Remy?" Rogue said with a surprised look on her face and with countless butterflies in her stomach that made her look and feel uneasy, her headache didn't help either.

As soon as Remy felt her motionless answer he gave a quick grin as he answered her ever so cockily. "Nice ta see ya to Chere."

The silence was broken with the shouting voice of John

"Hey ya there mate! Nice to see you and Roguey together, just like old times eh."

Rogue squirmed at the comment noting that she thought John's entrance would somehow lessen her embarrassment.

"What's the matter Roguey, yer more pale that the radish in the kitchen

'_Saved by my sickly face' _Rogue thought, as she was red as rose on the inside

"Ahm fahne John, maybeh ah just need somethin' tah munch. Speakin' of munchin' Ah guess ah could go get some donuts."

"But Chere Remy thought were havin' dinner."

"Yeah Sheila, ya could stay for dinner, like ya always do, what's the rush."

"DINNER"S READY!" Wanda called for the kitchen.

"Oh Yeah right, ah almost forgot."

"What's wrong Chere ya sure ya okay."

"Yeah, just a sudden urge fo' donuts ah guess."

"Well then let's get the party started mates!"

Dinner time was quite silent in the case of the conversation between Remy and Rogue not only because of what happened last week but because Rogue was feeling sicker by the moment, if that was even possible. After dinner Rogue excused herself right away to get some rest, but unfortunately her legs betrayed her, and she collapsed on the living room while she was on her way to the door. She was that taken to her own room at John and Wanda's place.

Next morning was a struggle as Rogue went out of the bed with a blurred look; she was then greeted by someone in the room.

"Hey sis, you okay?"

"Yeah Wanda, at least now Ah am, what happened?"

"You collapsed when you walked towards the living room."

"Oh Ah see."

"Is there something I need to know?"

"No its just the stress ah guess."

"Are you sure? You don't look just stressed to me. Remy and ah had a talk and"

"Yeah Ah-"Rogue was broken out of her trance as she felt an inching feeling coming from her stomach when she was trying to cut Wanda off "Oh gawd."

"What!" Wanda asked with a panicked look on her face. "Rogue what's wrong."

Immediately Rogue rushed for the bathroom with her face facing the sink, and almost instantly she gave away the sound of someone puking.

"Hey sis you don't sound so well. Let me help you out." Wanda said, this went on for almost 20 minutes when at last Rogue emerged from the bathroom.

"Ah think Ahm really sick."

"Ah think you need to do me a favor." Wanda said holding out a small white object that she took out from the medicine cabinet

After a few minutes Rogue emerged from the bathroom with a worried look on her face, she faced Wanda rather uneasily as she held to her sister the small object that she had given Rogue a few minutes back. Now with a blue mark across it's small pane.

"Positive?" Wanda cried out softly

"…"

"You've got some explaining to do."

**OKAY… I'll stop for now... wanna know more of what will happened next?? Go click review!!**


	15. Familiar Shores

One Night Out

**One Night Out**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**This chapter is a long one… I think, this is the final chapter, so I've got wrap things up now you see… thanks to all those who reviewed and those who are constantly reading this story… you guyz are the best, thanks for stating my typos, I know it's our job to proof read our stories, duh… but I am sorry, I guess I just get excited about my new chaps that I neglect to proofread my stories… my deepest apologies… special thanks to nuriiko, you rock!… I owe this last chapter to you… without you this would have been a crappy ending, thanks for your wonderful ideas**

**I love happy endings, everyone does, but I also hate the idea of cliché endings, the ones that ONLY happens in movies… but anyways, don't you think Rogue has been through enough that she deserves a perfect ending after all?? Haha we'll see**

**I'll try not to make this as clichéd as it already is…**

**So EnJOy!!**

**Chapter 15 – Familiar Shores**

Rogue and Wanda are sitting on the couch of Rogue's room, the room was silent save for the faint whispers made by the sisters, Rogue was hesitant at first but still, she relayed to Wanda whatever she remembered of the night, she got drunk with Remy. Rogue felt numb and nervous, a feeling that has overtaken most of her wise judgments… she had questions that she can't answer herself and once again she was very much afraid. She's a strong woman yes, but one with a whole lot of luggage on her back and this new one seemed to be the biggest of them all.

She has trust issues; it was an army against her, greater than her heartbreaks and mishaps. It was something that she left hidden inside of her and its eating her alive. It was then, and it will again…

The constant reminder that she was living

Wanda placed a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder, she was sad of course, just like any sister would be, after all anyone could tell that Rogue just got back on her feet, after nights in tears and years of practically dying inside. That's all she can do now, stay with Rogue. If anything else, at least the young girl wouldn't be alone on this one. While still lost in her thoughts, Wanda soon felt Rogue rising up from her seat.

"What is it?"

"Maybeh there's somethin' wron, yah know, maybeh this is not true." Rogue said in a tone so soft, that Wanda barely heard while holding the pregnancy test up to Wanda's face. "Ah mean, it cud happened right?"

"Maybe, but that rarely happens, we must be rational Rogue, but do you want to take the test again? Just to be sure this time." A worried look was hidden beneath Wanda's strong face.

"Yeah, Ah'd like that. But this time, Ah want a real doctor."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"If it's not so much trouble."

"Of course it isn't… you're my sister and you need me now more that ever so yeah I'd be glad to come with you."

"Thanks Wanda."

"…"

"Let's go tomorrow."

"Okay… I'll leave you here to rest okay." Rogue just answered with Wanda with a nod as the older woman went downstairs to make an important phone call.

When the door slammed shut, Rogue sat down again as she suddenly felt her back starting to ache, after a few minutes she took a passageway to safety and fell in a deep sleep…

XXX

The next day, Wanda and Rogue decided that it's best to go to a doctor they knew, so they went to see Dr. McCoy a close friend of theirs beck at the Xavier mansion. After a few tests the doctor confirmed their suspicions. Rogue took it lightly as is appears she already prepared herself for this kind of result.

Their travel back to Rogue's mansion was silent; she was looking out the window of Wanda's car possibly thinking really hard. Wanda chose to stay quiet too, to give the younger girl some space for herself; after all there is nothing she could physically do to undo this kind of situation, and besides she doesn't know if Rogue's going to keep the baby or not. Deep inside of her, Wanda wants to make Rogue keep the baby, it's a crime not to, and Rogue needs to be responsible, and she knows that Rogue is but even if she wanted to, she can't control Rogue, her thoughts and her life. She just wishes that Rogue would make the right decision, for herself and her new baby.

Rogue locked herself in her room for a few hours and she refused to be disturbed, it's bad enough for her thoughts to be a mess. Then when she finally regained her rightful demeanor she went out as if everything was fine, she put on her light smile and her clear mindset and she was good to go.

She went next door; to Wanda's house right away and a giggling Leila went to greet her, as she carried her niece in her arms she felt a nerve loop inside of her. Wanda and John welcomed her and asked her to stay for dinner, but she politely refused saying that she has very important news to tell them.

XXX

The next morning Rogue went out of her mansion with her bags by her side. John, Wanda and their daughter Leila stood still in the front porch as their sadness engulfed Rogue. Rogue decided that she wants to raise her baby alone, to have a new life all over again. She thought its best not to inform Remy about the baby because she doesn't want him, to feel obligated to a thing that they didn't want to happen in the first place. After all Remy is not the type of guy to settle down as far as she knew, and if she continues to see him every now and then it would be harder to restrain herself into making Remy accountable. That's what she told Wanda and John, but she felt that there was something more into that, she just can't put her thought onto it.

Rogue took all night to reflect on her choice of path, but it took all her will power to take this in a mature way. Somehow the decision was mainly because she didn't want Remy to find out. She can't sense the real cause why her gut won't allow her to, but deep inside she's just afraid of another rejection. And somehow having the baby in her womb made her feel something for Remy, care, hurt, change of heart… whatever it was she didn't want to know it. Although love was out of the question, Remy was not the type who loves, he just had flings, and she almost became part of his collection a long time ago. And she was pretty sure that what happened between them that night was a part of his daily routines. It might seem a little defensive on her part but she doesn't want her baby to grow up knowing its own father doesn't like its mere existence. She made it clear to herself that she would not keep the child from Remy but she wants to establish the child's foundations first. That's all she wants, she wants her baby to feel safe and as mush as possible. And the best way to do it is to keep her from deception and lies. And she could be free from the rumors and the slurs if they are far away from the people who knew them.

This is her life now…

After putting her bags in her car she waved goodbye to the Allerdyce family, her family, it's not easy leaving but she knew it would also be fun in the long run… she needed the adventure and ahead of her is the quiet life she long deserved.

"Here's the key Wanda." Rogue said as she gave her mansion key to her sister.

"Are you sure with this, you might need it."

"Ah might but not too soon, Ah just wanna make sure that ah'll be able tah follow mah plans."

"Yeah yer pretty planned out Sheila."

"Ah know it's on such short notice but it'll beh harder if ah delayed it, besides Pietro's gonna be out o' the hospital soon, he'd want a place tah stay in. and now that ah'm away, he can stay at mah place."

Are you sure you want him to stay in your house? Really Rogue that is just… Weird."

"Yeah ah know; just call it a goin' away gift. Besides ah won't be gone forevah."

"Can you evict him after then?"

"He'll have to, eventually."

"Rogue are you sure about this?" Wanda said as she gave Rogue a hug. "I mean its bad enough that you'll go, but you're pregnant too."

"Ah'm okay Wanda ah'll promise, Ah can manage, just tell Kurt and dad when they get back okay, Ah don't want to bother Kurt while he's on his honeymoon."

"Ah sure I'll tell uncle Wolvie, that you've decided to run off. Gawd Rogue you leave me with the worst jobs."

"Aww Wanda he'll understand. You two take care okay…"

"We will, just be sure to call us, if you've found a place okay."

"Aright…"

And with that Rogue zoomed off on her car, not knowing what was ahead of her but her hopes are up for a bright future ahead.

XXX

Two Weeks After

Rogue got the idea of getting a house just a few distant steps outside Bayville where she has an easy access of a 45 minute ride towards the city but at the same time, she is on a provincial and solemn setting of a cottage beside a river. She called several times to let them know how she's doing but she hasn't sent her address yet. Her move was a safe and funny way of expressing her independence; when she thought she would be far, farther from where she is now…

Remy came to Rogue's mansion house at that same moment looking for her, he has an irking feeling since that night that they spent together and he realized that his old feelings for her are coming back, upon seeing the locked door, he went straight to the Allerdyce house.

Wanda opened the door for him and his sight was greeted by a bandaged Pietro sitting on a couch and busy John with a bag of groceries.

"Oy mate, what brings you here?" asked John, while looking at Wanda whom on the other hand was looking back at him too. Behind their welcoming smiles is a secret they have to keep and a life to be that they are about to protect, all for the weird and sane idea of Rogue.

"Remy be looking fo' Rogue, her place is locked."

"Oh Remy she's on a vacation. She won't be home in a while." Covered Wanda

"On such short notice? That's not like her at all."

"Why is there something you want to say? If it is so important, I could tell her the next time she calls?"

"Don't ya know her address or somethin'?"

"Afraid not, apparently she doesn't want to be found at the moment."

"Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Remy. She's just tired."

"Tired of what?"

"Her job I guess…" Wanda bit her lip not knowing what else to say, realizing her lack of answers, Remy decided to call it a day.

"Okay, just tell Remy de next time ya hear from her okay." Remy said as he waved his hand in a salute as he started for the door.

"Wait Remy…"

"What is it femme?"

"Why do you suddenly care for Rogue this much?" Wanda said trying to sound innocent

"Wanda, believe it or not, Remy never stopped caring for her, this much and more. Just found out something recently and Remy wants to see Rogue and sort it through, nothing much, just a private matter… don' worry yourself chere…."

"Okay I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Merci… So long homme" Remy said as he waved his friends goodbye

As Remy walked his way home, he can't help thinking that there was something wrong with how the way things were at Wanda and John's uneasiness in seeing him and all the more in talking to him. And to Rogue's sudden disappearance in the picture of his life, now that he was beginning to feel what he thought was never to be felt by him again.

He knew Rogue well enough to recon that her departure was an escape, an act she has been doing all these years as her life progressed, and even if her maturity is present and her past fears elated, he knew her rational self would speak in her behalf… he knew she needed time to cool off, he knew she was once again faced with a new problem, a new predicament she has to face. _'She only followed was she thought was right.'_ Remy thought to himself. _'Only because she thought she must face it alone.' _Remy grinned at the thought _'She's wrong cause, this Cajun ain't never gonna let her go anymore.' _His spirits were revived as he recalled what he has been waiting for all these years, giving her and himself ample time to work on their own lives, with the other there, nothing more as an acquaintance, a friend, a love that didn't work out. But Remy felt something special that night… the night that they spent together; it made him realize what he wanted all along, what he had missed all these years.

Despite him being the so called king of hearts, and his endless array of ladies who sprawled at his very walk. He didn't think he could be captivated by the untouchable flame. Even he doesn't understand, he could have gotten anyone else easily. All he knows is that the moments he spent with Rogue, no matter if its' just her scent, a glimpse, a slight slide of her pale arms to his, their uncalled for flirtations to the night they made love, were nothing but magical. Guessed he wouldn't trade that for the world.

And it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, all he needed was confirmation, and if Rogue nor her family won't budge to tell him, then he would find out for himself…

XXX

After a three months Rogue's voice was once again heard by her relatives, her father Logan, just came back to visit them supposedly, and was just informed of Rogue's current situation, Kurt and Amanda a few months after their honeymoon was just back too, and of course the initial clamor was at its highest. The happiest in their family is none other that Pietro who was living happily in Rogue's mansion next door.

"Are you on crack?" was the initial reaction Rogue got from her father after saying that she doesn't want to give them her location as of the moment after hours of explaining and assuring her father and her brother Kurt that she would be alright, she finally got through them and they are no more than happier for her and the soon to be latest addition to their family.

On a separate call Rogue was informed of Remy's visit. She felt her sadness rushed in, but her fears of rejection from him was still present because it was very natural for Remy to come in and visit with a serious face but still be the same flirtatious Remy who wants nothing but a thousand girls on his bed when he wakes up in the morning, and his latest visit doesn't mean anything else

"He's wondering where you are Rogue and I think he's serious."

"Remy is never serious Wanda, that's just de way he is."

"Didn't you have feelings for him way back, I should know, you cried for him once too. Why don't you give him a chance, after all he is still the father of your baby? Besides he is right, it's not like you to run away from problems like this, at least not anymore."

"Ah know Wanda, it's just dat Ah know Remy too well and ah know his feelin's fo' meh would change if he knew bout de baby.he's not da father type, his more of the kadies man type ya'll know dat. And ah won't keep dat right of bein' da father from him, ahm just makin' sure dat when de time comes dat ah would tell him, ah would be ready, cause ah already lived mah part of mah life without him wit da presence of da baby in my womb."

"Your just scared Rogue and you fleeting just makes it more cowardly."

"Ahm sorry Wanda but this ah gotta do… ah will come home soon, when ahm ready. Just don't worry bout me too much."

"Sometimes you could be so stubborn…" Wanda answered with a smile perked on her lips.

"Ah know sugah, ah gotta go… Say hi tah everyone fo' me okay."

"We'll do sis… bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Rogue put the receiver down there was a faint knock on the door, placing her hand on her belly, that's gradually getting bigger and bigger. She headed for the door humming a tune of Beethoven's symphony of the Ode to Joy, one of the classic songs that she has been listening too for the baby.

When she opened the door the smile on her lips was replaced by nothing else but a shocked expression, it was quite unexpected but un impossible. Right outside her house stood the very person she had been hiding from, the instance she saw him, the hands she placed on her belly unconsciously gripped it harder as a sign of her unwanted fear that's beginning to take its toll on her.

The grip made by her hands confirmed more on his part, but it coming out of Rogue's mouth would be what he would prefer. He was not shocked with the expression that she gave him, only her mere presence brought chills on his spine. He never imagined her to be this beautiful; her now longer hair was flowing freely on her back and on the sides of her shoulders, showing its soft curls at its tips, her natural white streaks still framing her light-illuminated face. That was as pale as snow, and as glossy as ice. His questioning eyes asked to be invited in her household. And right away she opened the door wider. She led him in the kitchen bar, instead of the living room, saying something about eating or grabbing a drink while they talk. After motioning for a beer, he trailed his eyes on her subtle walk and her adoring figure that even in her condition, was still curvy and perfect. And as she motioned for them to sit down and talk, his gaze was focused on her alluring lips and her untouchable beauty that even the great Aphrodite can't be compared to.

"What brings yah here Remy?"

The very question she dreaded, the very voice he wanted to hear

Remy looked at her belly and put his hand on top of hers that was placed on the kitchen counter.

"So it's true."

"Yeah ah guess ah couldn't keep it anymore from you huh…" said more of a statement than a question.

"Oui…"

"Ahm sorry Remy ah guess this is it. Don't worry yah could see the baby, after all yah are still the father. That is if yah want too. But its fine, ah'll take care of the baby really well, and ah won't ask fo' anything else but fo' yah to love 'im, because it's yer baby… ah won't bother yah and yer happy life, yer gals and yer… "

"Rogue" he cut her off

:"What… it's perfectly fine, ah know your happy being single and responsibilities like this make yah uneasy… but"

"Rogue."

"Really gambit it'll work out de way yah want tah."

"J'et aime."

"And-"

"…"

"What??"

"Said I love ya.. And Remy wants ta marry you… be mon wife Rogue" Remy said, while holding her hand and slipping something in her palm.

Rogue was nothing but speechless, the words that came out Remy's mouth was really unexpected, and was making her tears more obvious but still she wasn't sure, after all, it shouldn't be the baby that would make him marry her, it should be stronger than that, otherwise they would end up in the ashes, just like all the others.

She opened her palm and she saw a glittering diamond ring.

"How did yah find meh?" the words that came out of her mouth.

"…" his only answer his hand on his chest, pointing to his heart.

"This is all going too fast fo' meh."

"Pls marry me?"

"No Remy, it would be wrong ah don't want yah tah marry me just because of da baby, or just because mah family would want yah too… ah wouldn't want that, ah would just be indirectly forcin' yah to."

"But deep inside ya want ta."

"…" After a whole minute of silence, she gave sigh, followed by her head being placed down that quite looked like a nod for Remy

"Does… dat mean y'love Remy chere?"

Rogue gave him a nod, and then proceeded talking a while after

"But ah don't want to get married now just because we are in these circumstances. We never even dated like normal couple; we were nothing but a flirtatious descent Remy"

"All dis time Remy has been waitin' fo ya chere, ever since high school, ever since the day we met. Remy waited fo ya then and Remy would wait fo' ma chere now, makes no difference, as long as ya would give dis homme a chance in yer heart. And if dat isn't proof enough, den we shall go on dates like normal couples, and fall in love again, chere, ya might think dat Remy regrets dat night a few months ago, but in reality, dat night was de happiest in Remy's life, ya made me feel special chere and moi, couldn't be more happier, it keeps moi smilin' everytime Remy thinks of having babies wit' ya, nothing but pure joy when Remy saw ya open de door with a three month swollen belly. And chere, de only thing dis homme would regret anything in his life would be not havin ya on it wit' him."

Rogue couldn't hide the tears at that moment, she felt pure joy creeping inside of her as she claimed her most unexpected present from up above… she nodded to Remy happily, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, their exchange of smiles was cut short when Remy cupped her face and kissed her so passionately giving her his dreams, his fantasies and his future with her.

**The End!!**

**Click the review button and tell me what you think…..**


End file.
